Breathe Once Again
by iluminnascent
Summary: [AU] Ketika memutuskan menerima uluran tangan pucat itu, ia berharap hidupnya sedikit menjadi lebih baik. Tapi bagaimana jika ia salah? Bagaimana jika justru akan lebih baik dirinya tetap bersama keluarga Dursley tanpa pernah bertemu laki-laki itu? Sekuel untuk Breathe No More. SLASH. WIP. Medieval Era.
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer: **Harry Potter, his friends and the world he lives belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warnings:** SLASH (M/m relationship), AU (Medieval Ages), OOCness, mention of child abuse, blood feeding, Creature!Draco, Muggle!Harry, etc.

.

.

• **Breathe Once Again •**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

© iluminnascent

.

.

Sepasang iris hijau cemerlangnya memantulkan nyala api unggun tidak jauh darinya. Ia terlihat lebih tertarik mengamati lidah api itu dibandingkan dengan hal lain yang lebih menarik. Dalam diam beberapa kali menghela napas sampai pada akhirnya memilih untuk menegakkan tubuh dan menyandarkan diri pada batang pohon besar. Kali ini, ia mengalihkan pandangan dari api unggun ke arah sosok laki-laki tidak jauh darinya.

Severus Snape terlihat tengah mengistirahatkan diri. Namun ia tahu, walau sepasang mata laki-laki itu tengah terpejam, Severus Snape tidak pernah mengendurkan kesiagaan terhadap apapun yang ada di sekitarnya apalagi mengingat jika saat ini mereka tengah berkemah di pinggir sebuah hutan lebat. Ia bahkan bisa melihat ujung tongkat sihir yang selalu dibawa Severus.

Sekali lagi, ia menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan; membuat tubuh Severus Snape menggeliat sedikit karena suara yang dikeluarkannya. Ia bersyukur laki-laki itu tidak terjaga. Sudah cukup tatapan dingin dan kata-kata penuh sarkasme yang dilayangkan pemilik iris hitam kelam itu sejak dirinya diselamatkan oleh Draco dari penduduk desa.

Memikirkan hal tersebut membuat perutnya kembali mencelos; sama seperti setiap kali ingatannya tertuju pada malam yang membuat hidupnya berubah. Setiap kali ia memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya jika saja Draco tidak datang menolongnya membuat dadanya berdetak lebih cepat. Ia sering kali mendapati tubuhnya bergetar dan mengeluarkan keringat. Jika saja Draco tidak membawanya kembali ke kenyataan dengan menepuk bahu atau memanggil namanya, ia pasti akan berakhir menggelung diri ketakutan layaknya ketika Vernon Dursley menghukumnya atas kesalahan kecil yang telah ia buat.

Terkadang, ia membenci keadaan dirinya yang nampak lemah apalagi setelah itu ia akan mendengar Severus mengatakan bahwa membawanya dalam perjalanan ini adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Ia bahkan pernah berpikir bahwa Draco akan meninggalkannya di pinggir jalan jika terus menerus mendengar komentar pedas yang diberikan Severus Snape mengenai keberadaannya.

Ia bukannya takut pemilik iris kelabu itu akan berbuat demikian. Ia sudah cukup beruntung dan berterima kasih ketika Draco menolongnya dari amarah penduduk desa yang ingin membakarnya. Ia juga sudah cukup puas ketika Draco mengajaknya pergi ke tempat-tempat yang belum pernah didatanginya. Jika memang Draco tidak ingin lagi dirinya berada di sekitar laki-laki itu, ia tidak akan keberatan.

Hanya saja terkadang dengan memikirkan Draco yang menyuruhnya pergi, ia tidak yakin bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak pernah pergi ke manapun sebelumnya. Tempat yang pernah ia kunjungi selama bepergian dengan Draco terlihat asing. Ia tidak yakin apakah nantinya bisa bertahan di tempat asing seperti itu; membuatnya kembali teringat jika Severus Snape pernah mengatakan ia tidak akan bertahan satu musim pun di luar sana.

Tanpa sadar, ia mengepalkan kedua tangan dan menggigit bibirnya. Sembari mengeratkan selimut yang menutupi dirinya, ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Suara gemerisik dari pepohonan di sekitarnya yang tertiup angin membuat tubuhnya meremang. Selain pencahayaan dari api unggun—yang sebentar lagi akan padam—tidak ada sumber cahaya lain di sekitarnya. Langit di atas kepalanya pun terlihat gelap tanpa bulan atau bintang yang menghiasi.

Ini bukan kali pertama ia bermalam di tempat terbuka seperti sekarang. Melakukan perjalanan bersama Draco dan Severus membuatnya terkadang menghabiskan waktu di tempat terbuka. Ia bahkan bisa menghitung dengan jari berapa kali dirinya menghabiskan malam di atas tempat tidur yang hangat dan nyaman. Mereka baru akan menginap di penginapan jika melewati sebuah desa atau kota. Jika tidak, tentu saja mereka akan bermalam di bawah naungan langit.

Ia tidak pernah protes. Tentu. Ia tahu dan sadar akan tempatnya. Draco dan Severus sudah berbaik hati untuk menolongnya. Ia hanya bisa melakukan pekerjaan seperti memasak dan mengurus kuda-kuda kedua laki-laki itu sebagai tanda terima kasihnya. Ia bahkan tidak yakin bisa membalas apa yang telah dilakukan Draco padanya.

Berbicara mengenai laki-laki berambut pirang platina itu membuatnya kembali menghela napas. Sejak sore tadi, Draco pergi entah ke mana. Hanya mengatakan ada yang harus dilakukannya sebelum menghilang di antara kerapatan pepohonan hutan. Ia tidak pernah bertanya sejak pertama kali menyadari jika dalam waktu beberapa hari sekali, laki-laki itu akan mengendap pergi tanpa sepengetahuannya dan akan kembali keesokan pagi atau dua hari kemudian. Apapun yang dilakukan Draco bukan menjadi urusannya.

Namun walau mengatakan hal itu kepada dirinya sendiri, ia tidak bisa mencegah benaknya mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengenai laki-laki itu. Sosok Draco seperti menyimpan rahasia yang tidak ingin ia ketahui. Ia juga menyadari jika laki-laki itu akan bersikap aneh seperti terlihat lebih tegang, gelisah dan bahkan tidak segan-segan membentaknya sebelum mengendap pergi di tengah malam. Dan ketika muncul keesokan harinya, ia akan melihat sosok itu terlihat lebih santai dan tenang. Draco juga terkadang menyempatkan diri membantunya membersihkan kuda-kuda.

Ia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan pribadi Draco. Mungkinkah laki-laki itu memiliki dua kepribadian? Ia ingin mengetahui jawaban itu namun terlalu segan untuk bertanya.

"... Mengapa kau belum tidur?"

Ia mengernyit mendengar nada dingin yang biasa dilayangkan Severus Snape kepadanya. Melirik ke arah laki-laki itu, ia mendapati Severus Snape tengah menyandarkan tubuh pada permukaan batu besar sembari mengayunkan tongkat ke arah api unggun yang mulai meredup dan membuat beberapa kayu bakar melesat ke arah api unggun itu. Tidak lama, ia kembali merasakan kehangatan menjalar melewati selimut di sekelilingnya.

Ia tidak lagi terkejut atas apa yang dilakukan Severus dan Draco. Ia tahu bahwa kedua laki-laki itu bukanlah manusia biasa. Mereka adalah penyihir. Namun ia tahu jika baik Severus dan Draco tidak seperti penyihir-penyihir yang pernah diceritakan Dudley Dursley. Jika kedua laki-laki itu adalah penyihir seperti kata sepupunya, ia yakin dirinya pasti sudah mati sejak hari pertama melakukan perjalanan bersama mereka.

"Jika kau ingin menunggu Draco hingga kembali, sebaiknya kauurungkan niatmu, Mr. Potter," Severus berkata lagi tanpa melihat ke arahnya. "Dia akan kembali jika memang saatnya. Kau hanya akan menyia-nyiakan waktu tidurmu untuk menunggunya."

"Err—"

"Tidur dan jangan mengatakan apapun lagi."

Ia mencoba untuk tidak memutar bosan kedua matanya atas komentar dari laki-laki berambut hitam itu. Direbahkannya tubuhnya di atas alas tidur dan menarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Sepasang iris hijaunya sempat mengerling ke arah Severus dan mendapati sosok itu menatapnya dalam diam. Ia mengernyit dan segera memejamkan kedua matanya; membiarkan benaknya tertuju kepada sosok pemilik iris abu-abu itu.

Ia beruntung Draco kembali keesokan harinya saat hari menjelang sore. Tapi tidak seperti biasanya, ia tidak mendapati sosok itu terlihat tenang dan santai. Ia menyadari jika Draco terlihat lebih tegang. Sepasang iris kelabu itu berkilat marah. Draco bahkan seperti tidak menyadari keberadaannya dan langsung berjalan mendekati Severus lalu menggiring laki-laki itu menjauh dari tempat mereka berkemah sejak kemarin.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang tengah dibicarakan kedua orang itu. Ia hanya tahu jika raut datar dan jarang memperlihatkan ekspresi di wajah pucat Draco kini digantikan oleh ekspresi cemas dan gelisah. Berkali-kali laki-laki itu mengatakan sesuatu—dalam nada suara rendah—kepada Severus sambil beberapa kali mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Severus terlihat menyimak setiap kata yang diucapkan Draco sebelum mengatakan sesuatu kepada laki-laki berkulit pucat itu.

Kerutan sama muncul di keningnya kala ia melihat Draco menarik napas panjang dan berjalan ke arahnya. Ia yang ketika itu tengah membersihkan tubuh Helios—kuda milik Draco—menghentikan pekerjaannya. Dalam diam menunggu laki-laki di hadapannya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Bereskan semuanya, Mr. Potter. Kita akan segera berangkat," Draco berujar. Ia sedikit terkejut saat Draco mengisyaratkannya untuk naik ke punggung Helios. Sangat tidak biasa baginya karena selama ini Draco pasti selalu menyuruhnya untuk naik ke punggung kuda milik Severus. Laki-laki itu entah mengapa terlihat sama sekali tidak ingin berada di satu kuda dengannya.

Walau tidak mengerti, ia menuruti perintah Draco; berusaha bersikap biasa ketika laki-laki itu memposisikan diri di belakang dan memerangkap tubuhnya di antara tangan Draco yang memegang tali kekang. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan napas laki-laki itu di salah satu sisi wajahnya.

"Err, kau baik-baik saja, Mr. Malfoy?" ia bertanya dengan hati-hati sembari melirik laki-laki di belakangnya. "Kau terlihat—"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Ia menyadari jika Draco tidak mengatakan apa yang sesungguhnya. Laki-laki itu tidak dalam keadaan baik. Hanya dengan melihat bagaimana Draco mencengkeram erat tali kekang sudah cukup baginya membuktikan hal itu. Ia bahkan tidak luput menyadari jika beberapa kali laki-laki berkulit pucat itu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Sepasang iris kelabu itu terlihat awas setiap mendengar suara gemerisik dari hutan di sekitar mereka. Belum lagi, Helios yang sepertinya menyadari ada sesuatu tengah terjadi berkali-kali mengeluarkan ringkik aneh yang membuatnya ikut bergerak gelisah. Dan kegelisahan itu semakin bertambah kala dengan tiba-tiba saja Draco menarik tali kekang Helios dan membuat kuda jantan itu meringkik marah.

"Severus!" Draco berseru sembari berusaha menenangkan Helios. Severus dengan cepat berjalan ke arahnya. Pandangan laki-laki itu seolah mengerti mengapa Draco berteriak seperti tadi. Tahu bahwa baik Severus dan Draco sama sekali tidak berniat memberitahunya apa yang tengah terjadi membuatnya mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling.

Mereka masih berada di dalam hutan. Ia masih bisa melihat kerimbunan pohon-pohon tinggi dan lebat di sekitarnya. Semak-semak belukar dan berduri tajam tumbuh di bawah batang-batang pohon besar. Lantai hutan terlihat tertutup sepenuhnya oleh daun-daun yang berguguran. Dalam diam sembari mengamati sekelilingnya, ia mendengarkan apa yang tengah dibicarakan Draco dengan Severus.

"Dia di sini," Draco berkata dengan suara mendesis. Sekali lagi ia mendapati tubuh laki-laki itu menegang. Kedua iris kelabu Draco berkilat penuh kemarahan. "Wanita itu di sini, Severus. Aku bisa mencium baunya di udara."

Draco terlihat tidak mengindahkan kata-kata Severus yang menyuruh laki-laki itu untuk tidak bertindak gegabah. Ia sedikit terperanjat karena terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja Draco memerintahkan Helios untuk berlari, membelah kerapatan pepohonan hutan yang mereka lewati tanpa terlihat peduli dengan sekitarnya. Beberapa kali ia mendesis merasakan ranting-ranting pepohonan mengenai wajahnya; meninggalkan luka gores yang terasa perih.

Laki-laki berambut pirang platina itu terlihat sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apapun. Draco seperti lupa dengan keberadaannya dan lebih memfokuskan perhatian pada sesuatu di depan sana. Ia tidak bodoh sehingga tidak menyadari jika ada yang salah dengan Draco. Laki-laki itu terus menerus mencengkeram tali kekang Helios dengan kuat sambil sesekali menggeram. Barulah ketika mereka tiba di sisi lain hutan, Draco menarik tali kekang dan membuat Helios meringkik keras sebelum berhenti. Helios terlihat bergerak liar sampai membuatnya hampir terjatuh jika saja tidak berpegangan pada kedua sisi tubuh kuda jantan itu.

"... Bellatrix," Draco mendesis di telinganya. Awalnya ia sama sekali tidak tahu kepada siapa sapaan itu tertuju. Ia hanya melayangkan tatapan bingung kepada laki-laki itu sebelum mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sepasang iris abu-abu itu tertuju. Kerutan muncul di keningnya ketika melihat seseorang tengah berdiri di pinggir tebing tidak jauh darinya. Seorang wanita, pikirnya.

Wanita bukanlah sosok yang cantik dan anggun. Rambut kusut dan berantakan membingkai wajah tirus sosok tersebut. Pakaian wanita itu terlihat masih bagus dan terawat dengan baik. Entah mengapa, ia merasakan tubuhnya tergidik hanya dengan melihat seringai yang terlukis di wajah pucat tersebut.

"_Well, _lihat siapa yang kulihat di sini. _Inkle... inkle Drakie-poo_. Bagaimana kabarmu, _my dear_?"

Wanita itu—Bellatrix—berjalan mendekat sembari bersenandung kecil dan merentangkan kedua tangan seperti seorang ibu yang menyambut kembali anaknya. Sepasang iris hijau cemerlangnya menatap bingung ke arah wanita itu sehingga tidak menyadari Draco yang turun dari punggung Helios dan menepuk leher kuda jantan itu. Ia ingin melayangkan protes ketika Helios berlari menjauh dan membawanya kembali ke dalam hutan namun urung saat mendapat tatapan tajam dari Severus yang berdiri dengan tongkat sihir teracung ke arahnya.

"Jangan melakukan hal bodoh jika kau masih ingin selamat, Mr. Potter." Nada suara Severus terdengar dingin. Tidak ada nada mengancam dari nada suara itu namun tetap membuatnya mengangguk patuh. Laki-laki berambut hitam itu mendorong tubuhnya ke arah sebuah batang pohon besar sebelum berjalan mendekati Draco.

Ia tahu akan ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi ketika mengamati Draco dan Severus. Kedua laki-laki itu terlihat waspada dan tidak pernah sekalipun mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok Bellatrix; mengamati setiap gerakan yang dilakukan wanita itu.

Bellatrix sendiri tidak terlihat memberikan respon apapun walau saat ini ada dua tongkat sihir yang teracung ke arahnya. Wanita itu tertawa pelan saat Draco mengatakan sesuatu; membuat tubuhnya tergidik pelan. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah meremas ujung pakaiannya saat Draco merapalkan mantra dan membuat percikan cahaya kemerahan meluncur ke arah Belllatrix.

Sayangnya, wanita itu dapat menghindar lebih cepat. Sinar kemerahan itu berhasil mengenai permukaan tanah; meninggalkan bekas seperti terbakar. Lagi-lagi, Bellatrix mengeluarkan suara mirip tawa mengerikan setiap kali mantra-mantra yang diluncurkan Draco tidak mengenai wanita itu. Hanya dengan melihat saja, ia tahu bahwa Bellatrix hanya berniat bermain-main dengan Draco. Kilat aneh terlihat di kedua mata Bellatrix saat Draco meraung marah dan menerjang ke arah wanita itu—mengabaikan kata-kata Severus.

Ia tidak pernah melihat sosok Draco yang seperti sekarang. Laki-laki itu terlihat marah dan tidak memedulikan apapun. Setiap kali Draco menerjang ke arah Bellatrix, wanita itu akan dengan cepat menghindar sambil mengatakan sesuatu tepat di telinga pemilik iris abu-abu tersebut. Berkali-kali pula Draco akan menggeram sembari mencoba mendekati sosok Bellatrix. Ia bahkan hampir mengira apa yang dilakukan kedua orang itu akan berhenti ketika Draco hampir saja berhasil meraih leher pucat Bellatrix jika wanita itu tidak mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jubah.

Semuanya berlangsung dengan cepat. Bellatrix mengeluarkan sebuah pedang yang terlihat berkilauan tertimpa sinar matahari senja dan menghujamkan mata pedang tersebut ke arah kaki Draco; membuat laki-laki itu mengerang kesakitan dan terduduk di atas permukaan tanah memegangi kakinya yang terluka. Dari tempatnya berdiri, ia bisa melihat cairan merah merembes dari sela-sela jari pucat Draco.

"Pedang Godric Gryffindor!" Bellatrix berseru diiringi tawa bernada tinggi dan nyaring. "Dibuat oleh bangsa goblin dan coba tebak, _Drakie-poo_, pedang ini bisa membunuh apapun. Termasuk setengah _lamiae_ sepertimu!"

Ia tahu seharusnya dirinya mendengarkan kata-kata Severus untuk tidak mendekat. Hanya saja ketika pandangannya tertuju pada sosok Draco yang saat ini terbaring tidak berdaya dengan tubuh terluka, ia tidak bisa mencegah kakinya tidak bergerak mendekati sosok itu. Ia bahkan mencoba melepaskan diri dari Severus ketika laki-laki itu berhasil menahan tubuhnya. Sayangnya, ia hanyalah seorang anak laki-laki berusia enam belas tahun yang tidak berdaya. Kekuatannya tidak cukup kuat untuk melepaskan diri dari Severus.

Ia terdiam di tempat dengan Severus yang masih berusaha menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak mendekati kedua orang itu. Telinganya seolah-olah tuli sehingga tidak bisa menangkap apa yang dikatakan Severus. Seluruh inderanya hanya tertuju pada sosok Draco yang terlihat seperti berada di bawah kuasa Bellatrix; berusaha untuk berdiri setelah wanita itu kembali menghujamkan ujung pedang ke kaki Draco yang lain.

Mengapa Severus tidak melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan Draco? Benaknya tidak bisa berhenti bertanya. Mengapa laki-laki itu hanya melihat Bellatrix melakukan hal buruk kepada Draco? Tidak adakah hal yang bisa dilakukannya?

"MR. POTTER!"

Ia mengerjap pelan dan mencoba melihat sekitarnya di antara pandangannya yang mengabur. Ia tidak sadar sejak kapan air mata menggenangi kedua matanya. Ditatapnya Severus dalam diam ketika bibirnya bergetar tidak terkendali untuk sekadar bertanya kepada laki-laki itu.

"Draco akan baik-baik saja. Dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya," Severus berkata dengan suara pelan sembari memegang kedua bahunya. Laki-laki itu tidak lagi berusaha menahan tubuhnya. Dengan ragu, ia melirik ke arah Draco dan mendapati laki-laki itu kini berdiri.

Darah masih terlihat mengalir keluar dari serat-serat pakaian Draco. Tapi laki-laki itu tidak terlihat berjalan dengan limbung. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya ketika menyadari jika sepasang iris abu-abu Draco kini berubah warna menjadi semerah darah. Draco bahkan tidak ragu memamerkan sepasang taring tajam ke arah Bellatrix.

Sekali lagi, ia tidak melihat ekspresi terkejut dan panik di wajah pucat wanita itu. Bellatrix justru terlihat senang dan tidak segan-segan kembali mengayunkan mata pedang ke arah Draco. Kilat kemenangan terlukis di mata Bellatrix saat Draco berhasil menahan pedang itu agar tidak mengenai bahu kanannya. Bellatrix dengan sigap melompat beberapa meter ke belakang dan tertawa keras.

"Kau terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya, _Drakie-poo,_" Bellatrix berkata sembari mendekatkan pedang ke bibir, menjilat sisa darah Draco yang masih menempel pada pedang itu. "Mungkin lain kali aku bisa bermain lebih lama denganmu. Untuk saat ini, sebaiknya kau mengobati lukamu. Kau terlihat menyedihkan sekali, Keponakanku.

Senyum puas tersungging di wajah Bellatrix sebelum wanita itu mengalihkan perhatian ke arahnya. Ia mencoba tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun saat pandangannya bertemu dengan sepasang iris gelap wanita itu.

"Ah, lihat! Rupanya kau membawa seseorang!" seru Bellatrix dan berhasil menuai geram pelan dari Severus. "_Really, _Draco. Muggle? Sejak kapan kau suka membawa mereka dalam perjalananmu? Aku yakin Lucius pasti akan murka di dalam makamnya. Oh, jangan katakan jika anak ini adalah mainan barumu."

"Anak ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan apa yang terjadi, Bellatrix."

Kerutan samar muncul di kening Bellatrix mendengar komentar tiba-tiba dari Severus. "Kau sama sekali tidak berhak berbicara denganku, Snape," wanita itu mendesis dengan nada tidak suka yang terdengar jelas. "Mengapa kau tidak menutup mulutmu sebelum aku yang akan melakukannya?"

Severus terlihat mengacungkan tongkat sihir ke arah Bellatrix. Namun sebelum sebuah mantra mengarah kepada Bellatrix, wanita itu sudah lebih dahulu melompat dari tebing. Tawa samar-samar adalah hal terakhir yang didengarnya dari wanita itu sebelum dengan cepat berlari ke arah Draco dan menahan tubuh laki-laki itu yang terhuyung ke depan. Ia bahkan tidak memedulikan rasa sakit saat tubuhnya terduduk di atas permukaan tanah dengan Draco yang mencengkeram erat lengannya. Kedua kelopak mata Draco terpejam seperti tengah berusaha menahan rasa sakit dari luka-luka yang diberikan Bellatrix.

"Kita harus segera menyembuhkannya."

Ia sama sekali tidak terlihat mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Severus. Sepasang iris hijau cemerlangnya terpaku pada wajah pucat Draco. Laki-laki itu meringis setiap kali Severus merapalkan mantra pada luka yang tidak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan darah.

"Ini tidak akan berhasil." Ia melayangkan tatapan tidak mengerti ke arah Severus ketika laki-laki itu selesai meminumkan beberapa tabung ke mulut Draco. Ia tidak bisa menangkap arti apapun dari pandangan Severus. "Kita perlu melakukan sesuatu."

"Apa—"

Severus mengibaskan tangan tepat di depan wajahnya; membungkam mulutnya sebelum ia sempat mengatakan sesuatu. Terlihat Severus mengayunkan tongkat sihir ke arah tubuh Draco yang tidak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Kita tidak bisa menutup luka Draco dengan ramuan atau mantra," Severus berkata beberapa menit kemudian. "Pedang Gryffindor membuat semua usaha yang kulakukan menjadi tidak ada artinya. Pedang itu memperlambat penyembuhan dari luar. Draco perlu menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri. Hanya saja, dia terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah dan membuat hal itu mustahil."

Ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya dengan cukup keras sembari memandang Severus dan Draco secara bergantian. Masih banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di benaknya namun ia tahu bukan saatnya meminta jawaban jika nyawa Draco dalam bahaya. Jika memang laki-laki itu membutuhkan darah maka—

"A-ambil saja darahku," gumamnya dengan suara nyaris berbisik. "Kau mengatakan bahwa Draco memerlukan darah, bukan? Aku bisa memberikannya."

Kedua mata hitam Severus menatapnya selama beberapa saat. Laki-laki itu terlihat berpikir sebelum pada akhirnya mengalihkan perhatian kepada sosok Draco. Tangan kanan laki-laki itu terulur ke arahnya.

"Akan kuingatkan bahwa Draco memerlukan banyak darah," Severus berkata sembari meraih sebuah belati dari balik mantel bepergian; membuatnya mengernyit melihat belati tajam itu. "Kau bisa saja mati dengan memberikan darahmu kepadanya. Lebih baik—"

"Aku tidak akan berubah pikiran. Dra—Mr. Malfoy bisa mengambil darahku sebanyak apapun yang diinginkannya."

Ia bersyukur Severus tidak mengatakan apapun. Tanpa ragu, ia mengulurkan lengannya yang bebas ke arah pria itu. Kedua pupilnya melebar ketika Severus segera menahan lengannya dan mengiris permukaan kulitnya dengan mata pisau. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Severus akan mengambil darahnya dengan cara seperti ini!

Ia menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan erangan meluncur dari bibirnya. Kedua matanya mengamati setiap gerakan Severus yang mengarahkan lengannya ke arah bibir Draco. Mengernyit ketika cairan berwarna merah pekat itu meluncur perlahan menuju mulut laki-laki itu. Ia hampir saja menarik tubuhnya menjauh jika Severus tidak menahan lengannya ketika tiba-tiba saja Draco membuka mata. Sepasang iris merah Draco bertemu dengan iris hijau cemerlangnya.

Dan sebelum ia menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi, tangan pucat Draco bergerak untuk mendorong tubuh Severus menjauh sementara tangan yang lain menahan lengannya untuk tetap di tempat. Ia tergidik ketika Draco mulai menjilat darah yang keluar dari lukanya yang terbuka. Suara bernada terkejut dan panik tidak bisa ditahannya setelah mendapati sepasang taring kini terbenam di pergelangan tangannya.

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat kala Draco menghisap darah keluar dari pembuluh darahnya. Setiap tegukan dan desah pelan dari sosok di hadapannya membuat tubuhnya terasa aneh. Ia merasakan tubuhnya terbakar dan perutnya bergolak tidak nyaman hanya dengan melihat sepasang iris merah Draco yang tidak lepas memandangnya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu suara apa yang keluar dari bibirnya ketika telapak tangan pucat Draco membelai salah satu sisi wajahnya.

Hanya dengan melihat sekali saja, ia tahu jika Draco tengah menikmati apa yang sedang dilakukan. Laki-laki itu bahkan tidak terlihat peduli jika saat ini ia melayangkan protes karena kepalanya terasa pusing dan pandangannya yang mengabur. Setiap teguk darah yang diambil Draco dari tubuhnya semakin membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran. Ia yakin jika saja lengan Draco yang kini melingkar di pinggangnya, dirinya kini pasti tergolek lemas.

"Mr. M—Malfoy—"

Suaranya terdengar lebih menyerupai geraman pelan. Ia bahkan tidak berusaha melawan ketika Draco menarik tubuhnya mendekat. Helaan napas lega meluncur mulus dari bibirnya setelah menyadari Draco berhenti menghisap darahnya. Dan ketika laki-laki itu menjilat bekas lukanya, ia merasakan suhu tubuhnya kembali meningkat. Wajahnya memanas dengan sekelilingnya seperti berputar cepat sehingga membuatnya memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata.

Sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh permukaan wajahnya. Ia yang terlalu lelah untuk melayangkan protes lebih memilih tidak melakukan apapun. Ia bahkan tidak melakukan apapun ketika sentuhan lembut menyapu permukaan bibirnya; menari dalam gerakan yang terasa asing baginya. Ia mengerang dan mendesah sembari mengeratkan cengkeraman pada ujung pakaiannya.

Setiap sentuhan itu terasa sangat lembut dan membuatnya berharap hal itu tidak akan berhenti. Ia sungguh merasa kecewa ketika sentuhan pada bibirnya berhenti dengan cepat. Ia ingin meminta sentuhan itu kembali. Hanya saja bibirnya terasa sulit digeraknya; membuatnya mengerang protes.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur, Mr. Potter. Itu adalah sesuatu yang kaubutuhkan saat ini." Seseorang berbisik di telinganya. Suara itu terdengar familiar baginya. Tapi setiap kali ia berusaha mengingat, ia tidak menemukan petunjuk mengenai pemilik suara berat dan merdu itu. Otaknya seperti berhenti bekerja. Lelah untuk memikirkan apa yang terjadi, ia membiarkan kantuk menyerangnya.

Mungkin ia akan tahu jawaban itu ketika membuka matanya lagi.

**To be continued**

**Author's note: **sekuel dari Breathe No More, Pals! Terima kasih atas segala apresiasinya di prequel fanfiksi ini ;). Fanfiksi ini hanya beberapa chapter saja (tiga chapter, mungkin?) dan berhubung sebentar lagi saya ada UAS, kemungkinan baru akan di-update setelah tanggal 24, orz.

Oke, adakah yang bersedia meninggalkan review, kritik atau saran?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **err—ini hanya update random karena ingin lepas sejenak dari skripsi. Walau begitu, terima kasih banyak atas review di chapter sebelumnya **#peluk** please enjoy! :D

**Warnings: **typos dan OOCness, suggestive language. Typos baru akan diperbaiki jika saya sempat, orz.

-o-

Ia terbangun karena mendengar suara ringkik keras tidak jauh darinya; segera menghalangi sinar matahari yang menerpa wajahnya dengan punggung tangan. Sempat mengerang pelan atas rasa nyeri dan sakit pada kepalanya. Bibirnya kembali mengeluarkan erangan protes ketika seseorang mencoba menegakkan tubuh sembari memasukkan sesuatu melewati celah bibirnya. Ia sempat tersedak pelan namun tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat sosok tersebut kembali memberinya cairan aneh yang membakar tenggorokannya.

"Habiskan atau aku akan memaksamu, Mr. Potter."

Ia seperti mengenal pemilik suara tersebut. Namun kepalanya yang belum mampu memproses apa yang terjadi di sekeliling membuatnya enggan menebak. Ia hanya bersyukur ketika tetes terakhir cairan aneh itu melewati tenggorokannya, sosok tersebut tidak kembali memasukkan sesuatu yang aneh ke dalam mulutnya.

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Pandangannya bertemu dengan sepasang iris hitam milik Severus Snape sebelum laki-laki itu menegakkan tubuh dan berjalan ke arah sebuah wajan yang mengeluarkan desis pelan di atas api unggun; meninggalkannya sejenak untuk memfokuskan perhatian ke sekelilingnya.

Ia menyadari jika saat ini tengah duduk di atas alas tipis yang dijadikan tempat tidur sementara dengan tubuh bersandar pada batang pohon besar. Kepalanya tidak lagi terasa sakit namun ia masih merasakan perutnya bergolak tidak nyaman. Ia tidak melayangkan protes ketika Severus Snape kembali dengan segelas air dan sepiring makanan. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari seberapa besar rasa laparnya sebelum mencium aroma lezat dari daging kelinci yang dimasak laki-laki berambut hitam tersebut. Tidak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk menghabiskan makanan yang disodorkan kepadanya.

"Di mana Mr. Malfoy?" Suaranya terdengar sedikit serak. Ia mengedarkan sepasang iris hijau cemerlangnya ke sekeliling untuk mencari sosok laki-laki berkulit pucat tersebut. "Aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi."

Perlu waktu beberapa saat bagi Severus Snape untuk memberikan jawaban kepadanya; mengatakan bahwa Draco pergi melakukan sesuatu hal.

"Oh," ia bergumam; tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan kecewa dari nada suaranya. "Bagaimana keadaannya? Maksudku, err—"

"Draco baik-baik saja. Darahmu membantunya untuk pulih."

Ia memberikan respon berupa anggukan singkat ketika Severus Snape nampak tidak mengacuhkannya dan sibuk dengan tabung-tabung kaca berisi cairan berbagai warna. Walau saat ini ada banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakannya baik kepada Severus Snape atau Draco, ia tidak mengharapkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut dijawab oleh Severus Snape. Laki-laki itu terlihat tidak akan memberikan penjelasan apapun kepadanya. Draco mungkin adalah satu-satunya yang bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Namun absennya keberadaan sosok beriris kelabu itu membuatnya hanya bisa mengurungkan niat.

Ia sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang tengah disembunyikan kedua laki-laki tersebut. Apa yang terjadi antara wanita bernama Bellatrix sehingga membuat kedua orang itu terlihat seperti membenci wanita tersebut? Sejujurnya, saat ini ia merasakan kecemasan yang aneh ketika tidak menemukan keberadaa Draco. Ia ingat jika sebelum kesadarannya hilang, laki-laki itu tengah terluka parah. Ia tentu mempercayai kata-kata Severus Snape yang mengatakan Draco baik-baik saja. Namun ada bagian di dalam dirinya yang tidak berhenti mencemaskan laki-laki itu?

Apa akan baik-baik saja jika Draco bepergian sendirian tanpa Severus?

Ia terus memikirkan hal tersebut sepanjang hari sambil mengerjakan rutinitas yang biasa dilakukannya jika mereka sedang berkemah. Sampai matahari terbenam, sosok berkulit pucat itu tidak terlihat sekalipun. Berkali-kali ia berusaha tidak mengacuhkan bagaimana hatinya mencelos ketika mendengar suara gemerisik di sekitarnya namun tidak menemukan keberadaan Draco.

"Berhenti memikirkan apa yang dilakukan Draco saat ini. Dia bisa menjaga dirinya tanpa perlu kaucemaskan," Severus Snape berkata dengan nada bosan setelah melihat sikapnya yang sempat menanyakan beberapa kali kapan Draco akan kembali. Ia berusaha untuk tidak memutar bosan kedua matanya saat laki-laki itu menyuruhnya untuk mengemasi perbekalan dan duduk di punggung Helios.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Mr. Malfoy?" ia bertanya. Kedua tangannya terlihat sibuk mengamankan perbekalan di samping pelana kuda jantan di hadapannya. "Bukankah dia tidak tahu jika sekarang kita akan pergi? Erm, bagaimana jika Mr. Malfoy mencari kita dan—"

"Dia tidak bodoh untuk tidak tahu ke mana kita akan pergi selanjutnya, Mr. Potter," Severus Snape berujar sinis; melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arahnya. "Dia akan menemukan keberadaan kita dan mungkin akan sampai lebih dulu. Sekarang berhenti bertanya dan mulai bergerak."

Benar saja seperti apa yang dikatakan Severus Snape. Setelah dua hari penuh perjalanan melewati lembah dan padang savana, ia menemukan sosok beriris abu-abu itu menyandarkan diri di sebuah tiang bangunan di sebuah desa kecil; menyembunyikan diri di antara bayang-bayang dan jauh dari pandangan penduduk.

Ia segera merasakan perasaannya jauh lebih baik dibandingkan beberapa hari terakhir. Kebingungan yang sempat dirasakannya, kesepian yang melanda ketika absennya Draco segera menghilang saat matanya bertemu sepasang iris kelabu tersebut. Semua itu seperti sebuah selimut hangat yang menutupi tubuhnya setelah berhari-hari diterpa udara dingin.

Dan hal itu membuat perutnya kembali bergolak tidak nyaman. Namun kali ini, ada perasaan hangat yang dirasakannya; menjalar ke dada sampai di wajahnya. Setelah mengerutkan kening karena tidak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi padanya, ia segera menggelengkan kepala dan berusaha mengabaikan Severus Snape yang mencuri pandang ke arahnya.

Ia sempat tertegun sejenak di atas punggung Helios kala menyadari Draco bahkan tidak menyapanya. Laki-laki itu memberikan sapaan berupa anggukan singkat kepada Severus Snape sebelum berjalan memasuki sebuah penginapan sederhana; mengabaikan dirinya dalam perasaan bingun bercampur sedih.

Apa yang dilakukannya sampai membuat Draco seperti bersikap dingin padanya?

"Kau akan mati kedinginan jika hanya diam seperti orang bodoh di tempatmu, Mr. Potter."

Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali; menyadari bahwa Severus Snape baru saja berbicara kepadanya. Dengan cepat, ia turun dari punggung Helios dan mengikatkan kuda tersebut—dan kuda Severus Snape—pada sebuah palang di luar penginapan. Ia tidak menyadari jika dirinya tengah mendesah lega ketika udara hangat di dalam ruangan segera membelai permukaan kulitnya dan menyingkirkan udara malam yang dingin.

Penginapan yang dimasukinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan penginapan-penginapan sederhana di desa yang dilewatinya. Seorang laki-laki berjenggot terlihat berdiri di belakang meja panjang dan terlihat tengah berbicara dengan Severus. Sementara itu, sosok Draco nampak mengikuti seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang menaiki anak tangga dan segera menghilang di sebuah lorong di lantai dua. Jika saja Severus Snape tidak berseru memanggil namanya, ia pasti tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan laki-laki itu. Ia bergegas mengikuti langkah Severus Snape dan tidak lama kemudian segera mendapati dirinya berdiri di tengah-tengah kamar penginapan.

Sekali lagi, ia tidak menemukan sosok Draco di sekitarnya.

-o-

"... Terus menghindari anak itu tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun."

Suara geram pelan meluncur mulus dari bibirnya tanpa sempat dicegah. Ia beruntung masih bisa mengendalikan kekesalan atas kata-kata Severus sehingga tidak membanting gelas di tangannya dan membuat cairan _ale _di dalam gelas berserakan di atas permukaan meja. Ia meluapkan kekesalannya kepada laki-laki di hadapannya dengan mencengkeram erat pegangan besi gelas di tangannya dan menegak isi di dalamnya dalam beberapa kali tegukan sebelum meminta Tom, pelayan bar di _Leaky Cauldron_, mengisi kembali gelasnya.

Kembali, ia menegak habis cairan _ale_ hingga tidak bersisa sebelum memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya karena tidak ingin mendengar apapun yang dikatakan Severus mengenai Harry. Namun belum sempat ia berjalan selangkah pun, sang Master Ramuan itu sudah terlebih dahulu menahan lengannya. Sepasang iris hitam kelam Severus memperlihatkan ekspresi tidak biasa. Ia tahu jika laki-laki itu sedang tidak senang.

"Jika kau sudah bosan dengan keberadaan Potter, lebih baik kau segera meninggalkan anak itu daripada nantinya hanya akan menimbulkan masalah," Severus berkata dengan nada dingin. "Sudah sejak awal aku mengatakan jika keberadaan anak itu hanya akan merepotkan perjalanan kita dan—"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya," desisnya marah, memotong kata-kata yang ingin diucapkan ayah baptisnya. "Tidak akan pernah."

Severus makin mencengkeram erat lengan kanannya walau ia sudah mencoba melepaskan diri. "Dan, demi Merlin, apa yang beberapa hari terakhir sudah kaulakukan, Mr. Malfoy? Apa kau bisa menjelaskan kepadaku mengapa kau pergi begitu saja dan menyerahkan anak itu untuk kuurus? Aku bukan seorang pengasuh yang akan merawat setiap makhluk yang sudah kaupungut lalu kautelantarkan begitu saja."

Ia membuka mulutnya dan berniat membalas kata-kata laki-laki itu. Namun sayang, tidak ada satu pun kata yang keluar. Lidahnya seperti menolak untuk bergerak. Ia terdiam dengan sepasang iris kelabunya yang menatap lekat sosok Severus.

"Aku pernah mengatakan kepadamu jika seandainya kau tidak bisa mengenalikan sisi _lamiae_-mu, akan lebih baik kau tidak perlu berada di dekat anak itu," Severus kembali berkata sembari melonggarkan cengkeraman pada lengannya. "Dan kau mengatakan dengan lantang jika kau tidak akan lepas kendali. Tapi dari yang kulihat, kau hampir membunuh anak itu. Apa perlu kuingatkan?"

Geraman darinya sudah cukup bagi Severus untuk mengerti bahwa dirinya tidak ingin diingatkan dengan kejadian beberapa hari lalu di mana ia hampir saja menghisap habis seluruh darah di tubuh Harry hanya demi memuaskan dahaga dan menyembuhkan luka yang diakibatkan Bellatrix.

Sampai saat ini ia tidak akan menyembunyikan bagaimana dirinya sudah hampir kembali kehilangan kendali atas sisi lain dirinya. Jika saja Severus tidak mengingatkannya dengan meluncurkan mantra sengat pada tubuhnya, mungkin saat itu juga ia sudah membunuh Potter dengan menghisap setiap tetes darah pemuda tersebut.

"Hal itu tidak akan terjadi lagi, Severus," bisiknya pelan namun masih mampu didengar Severus.

Severus menghela napas panjang sebelum menegak minuman di dalam gelas. Laki-laki itu tidak terlihat lagi tidak senang. "Tapi sampai kapan?" Severus bertanya. "Bagaimanapun juga, darah anak itu membuatmu kehilangan kendali. Kau mengatakan sendiri jika darah, aroma dan bahkan apapun yang ada di diri Potter menggoda untuk tunduk pada sisimu yang lain. Kau tidak akan bisa mengenalikan _lamiae _di dalam dirimu jika anak itu masih berada di dekatmu. Dan jangan lupakan Bellatrix. Wanita itu sepertinya menaruh perhatian pada Potter."

Tentu saja ia tidak pernah melupakan wanita itu! Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan ambisi untuk membalas dendam atas apa yang dilakukan Bellatrix kepadanya. Tapi, ia harus mengakui bahwa Severus memang benar. Dari hari ke hari, ketika pemilik iris hijau cemerlang itu berada di sekitarnya, ia semakin sering kehilangan kendali atas dirinya.

Setiap tetes darah dan aroma tubuh Harry yang tercium oleh hidungnya menggodanya untuk membenamkan sepasang taringnya di permukaan leher kecokelatan itu dan meminum setiap tetes darah hingga tidak lagi bersisa. Ia bahkan tidak yakin dirinya mampu bersikap normal jika berada di ruangan yang sama dengan pemuda tersebut apalagi setelah Harry memberikan darah untuk mengobati luka di tubuhnya.

Pada awalnya, ia tidak bisa mempercayai Severus ketika laki-laki itu mengatakan Harry-lah yang telah memberikan darah. Luka dari pedang Gryffindor yang menembus tubuhnya memang tidak bisa disembuhnya dengan kemampuan regenerasi _lamiae_ terlebih jika ingat berapa banyak darah yang sudah dikeluarkannya. Ia memang beruntung Harry berada di sampingnya karena ia tidak bisa mengkonsumsi darah seorang penyihir. Sudah sejak lama tubuhnya selalu menolak darah dari kaumnya. Ia akan selalu merasakan sakit yang amat sangat pada seluruh tubuhnya ketika meminum darah pada penyihir. Maka dari itu sejak kecil kedua orang tuanya selalu memberikan darah Muggle untuk menghilangkan dahaga yang ia rasakan.

"Aku akan menjamin jika hal itu tidak akan terjadi lagi."

Tidak memberikan Severus waktu untuk mengatakan sesuatu, ia segera meninggalkan laki-laki tersebut. Sembari tidak memedulikan udara malam yang membelai permukaan kulitnya, ia berjalan keluar dari bar menuju penginapan. Ia cukup terkejut kala menemukan sosok Harry yang duduk dengan tubuh bersandar pada pintu kamarnya walau saat ini sudah hampir mendekati tengah malam.

Sepasang iris abu-abunya mengamati pemuda tersebut menggerakkan tangan di atas permukaan lantai—menggambar pola-pola aneh yang tidak terlihat. Sosok tersebut terlonjak setelah menyadari keberadaan dirinya. Sepasang iris hijau cemerlang itu sempat melebar sesaat.

"Mr. Malfoy—"

"Apa yang kaulakukan di saat seperti ini, Mr. Potter?"

Dilihatnya Harry seperti tengah mencari alasan sembari menundukkan kepala. Rambut hitam berantakan yang menutupi kedua iris hijau cemerlang itu seperti menggodanya untuk membelai helaian rambut tersebut. Ia tahu apa yang tengah terjadi padanya sehingga mengepalkan kedua tangan dan membenamkan kuku pada telapak tangannya untuk mencegah diri mendekati sosok tersebut.

"Err, _well_, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Harry bergumam. Nampak gugup hanya karena ia tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. "Aku tidak melihatmu selama beberapa hari jadi kupikir, err, sesuatu terjadi padamu."

"Setelah kau melihat dengan kedua matamu, apa kau sudah menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan itu? Kupikir hanya dengan melihat saja kau sudah tahu."

Harry dengan cepat mendongakkan kepala. Dari tempatnya berdiri, ia masih bisa melihat kedua pupil pemuda tersebut melebar dengan kedua bahu yang merosot.

"Oh. Oke. Mungkin sebaiknya aku kembali ke kamarku?"

Ia mengabaikan pertanyaan ragu dari Harry dan tidak memberikan komentar apapun. Sepasang iris abu-abunya mengamati bagaimana ekspresi kecewa terlintas di wajah Harry sebelum pemuda itu memutuskan untuk membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan menjauh.

Ia sungguh ingin menahan Harry untuk pergi. Namun ia tidak bisa mempercayai dirinya sendiri untuk tetap sadar dan tidak melakukan sesuatu kepada pemuda tersebut. Aroma tubuh dan darah Harry seperti menginginkan sisi _lamiae_ di dalam dirinya untuk bebas dan melakukan sesuatu di luar batas kendalinya. Ciuman yang diberikannya pada pemuda itu setelah menghisap darah Harry adalah salah satunya. Ia yang sudah sadar dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya kepada pemilik iris hijau tersebut sama sekali tidak membuat waktu untuk segera pergi hanya untuk menjernihkan pikirannya yang dipenuhi aroma dan rasa dari cairan kental berwarna merah tersebut serta aroma tubuh Harry yang memenuhi inderanya. Ia tidak ingin tunduk pada sisi lain dirinya yang hanya akan membuat ia kehilangan siapa dirinya sesungguhnya.

Mungkin... mungkin sebaiknya ia menuruti kata-kata Severus? Mungkin ada baiknya jika—

Ia tidak menyelesaikan kata-kata di dalam kepalanya. Dengan gerakan yang lebih cepat dibandingkan Muggle atau penyihir, ia menahan pergelangan tangan Harry; memperoleh sentakan pelan dari sosok tersebut. Sepasang iris hijau cemerlang di hadapannya terlihat bergerak liar sebelum menyadari keberadaan dirinya. Segera saja Harry terlihat tenang dan hanya mengirimkan tatapan bingung ke padanya.

"Uh, Mr. Malfoy?"

Ia mengabaikan pemuda di hadapannya. Ditariknya pergelangan kurus Harry ke arah kamar pemuda itu. Ia tidak memedulikan seruan pemuda tersebut yang memanggil namanya, mendorong tubuh Harry ke dalam kamar sebelum menutup pintu di belakang tubuhnya.

"Kemasi barang-barangmu."

"Wha—?"

Ia menggeram pelan. "Kemari. Barangmu, Mr. Potter. Kau akan segera pergi dari tempat ini."

"Tapi—"

Kedua matanya kini terpejam erat. Ia tidak ingin melihat ekspresi apapun di wajah harry. Diraihnya tongkat sihir di balik mantel bepergiannya dan dalam satu lambaian tongkat, semua barang-barang pemuda beriris hijau cemerlang itu sudah masuk ke dalam sebuah tas. Ia tidak membuat waktu dan melemparkan tas tersebut kepada Harry sebelum mengambil satu kantung kecil yang mengeluarkan bunyi gemerincing pelan.

"Uang ini cukup untukmu sampai di kota. Hanya berjarak tiga hari dengan berjalan kaki."

Tapi Harry tidak menerima kantung uang yang disodorkannya. Pemuda itu bergeming di tempat sembari mencengkeram erat tas dengan kedua tangan. Berkali-kali Harry melayangkan tatapan bingung kepadanya.

"Kau ingin aku pergi?"

"Ya." Suaranya lebih menyerupai desis pelan. Ia tidak luput melihat ekspresi kecewa di wajah kecokelatan di hadapannya. "Kami tidak membutuhkan Muggle sepertimu. Kau hanya akan memperlambat perjalanan. Kau—"

"Kau berbohong." Ia cukup terkejut ketika Harry memotong kata-katanya. Pemuda itu tidak lagi memperlihatkan raut bingung di wajah. Sosok tersebut terlihat tenang. "Itu bukan alasan yang masuk akal bagiku, Mr. Malfoy."

Ia hanya menaikkan sebelah alis atas tanggapan yang diberikan Harry.

"Jika kau merasa keberadaanku merepotkan dan hanya memperlambat perjalananmu, kau tidak akan pernah mengajakku dalam perjalananmu sampai saat ini, bukan? Jika kau menganggapku hanya akan menjadi beban, mengapa kau mengajakku? Mengapa kau menolongku dari penduduk desa yang ingin mem-membakarku? Tidakkah sangat tidak masuk akal jika saat ini kau tiba-tiba mengatakan kalau aku harus pergi?"

Harry terdiam sejenak sembari berusaha mengatur napas. "Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau mengatakan aku harus pergi," kata pemuda itu dengan kedua mata terpejam. "Aku sudah menyadari bahwa tidak selamanya kau mau menampungku. Hanya saja... mengapa sekarang? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu tidak senang? Apa ada kesalahan yang kubuat dan itu membuatmu dan Snape—"

"Kau tidak melakukan apapun," potongnya terlebih dahulu sembari berjalan mendekati pemuda itu. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah wajah Harry dan membelainya. Ia sama sekali tidak terlihat mengindahkan bagaimana tubuh itu tersentak karena sentuhannya.

"Akulah yang menjadi penyebabnya," ia berbisik pelan sebelum mencengkeram lengan Harry dan ber-_Apparate_.

-o-

Ia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Draco padanya. Ia hanya sempat merasakan sesuatu seperti menekan semua isi perutnya untuk keluar sebelum ruangan mendadak seperti berputar. Ia bahkan tidak sempat memejamkan matanya sehingga bisa melihat bagaimana pemandangan di sekitarnya berubah dengan cepat. Ruangan tempatnya menginap segera digantikan dengan pemandangan sebuah gang sempit dan gelap di antara dua dinding bata tinggi. Jika saja Draco tidak menahan tubuhnya, ia bisa menjamin dirinya sudah terduduk di atas permukaan tanah yang kotor dan basah.

Ia berusaha tidak mengeluarkan desah kecewa ketika tiba-tiba saja Draco melepaskannya dan berjalan keluar dari gang sempit. Masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi ditambah perasaan tidak nyaman pada perutnya yang sewaktu-waktu ingin muntah, ia hanya bisa mengikuti langkah laki-laki berkulit pucat itu menyusuri jalan yang dipenuhi pejalan kaki; berkali-kali menggumamkan permintaan maaf karena tidak sengaja menyenggol pejalan kaki untuk mengikuti langkah lebar Draco.

Dan ketika laki-laki beriris kelabu itu sampai di sebuah bangunan tinggi yang dipenuhi hiasan berwarna merah jambu, ia merasakan kedua kakinya sulit melangkah.

Ia tahu apa yang ada di balik pintu ganda di depannya. Ia pernah mendengarkan Dudley yang ingin mengajar Piers Polkins ke tempat seperti ini. Dari luar saja ia bisa mencium aroma alkohol. Telinganya juga menangkap suara tawa dari laki-laki dan perempuan di dalam sana. Ia menegak ludah dengan paksa ketika Draco membuka pintu itu sehingga memungkinkannya melihat wanita-wanita berparas cantik dengan gaun berbelahan dada rendah tengah menjajakan tubuh pada laki-laki yang membawa kantung penuh uang.

Ia yang sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengikuti langkah Draco memasuki tempat tersebut sehingga lebih memilih hanya menunggu sampai laki-laki itu kembali. Ia tidak tahu berapa lama dirinya berada di depan rumah bordir itu seperti seorang anak yang tersesat. Ia hanya merasa lega setelah kedua matanya menangkap sosok Draco keluar dari tempat tersebut. Namun ketika menangkap seorang wanita yang menggelayut di lengan Draco, senyum yang sejak tadi diperlihatkannya segera memudar.

"Kau membawa seorang pelayan?" wanita berambut hitam panjang tersebut bergumam di dekat telinga Draco sembari mengamatinya. "Kau tidak mengharapkan aku akan—"

Draco terlebih dahulu membungkam bibir wanita itu dengan sebuah ciuman singkat. Ia yang tidak pernah melihat hal seperti itu sebelumnya bisa merasakan darah merambat dengan cepat di wajahnya ketika mengamati lidah wanita berambut hitam itu menyusup di antara bibir Draco. Wanita tersebut melayangkan erangan protes setelah Draco berjalan ke sebuah gang sempit tidak jauh dari tempat itu.

Ia sungguh ingin tetap berada di mana dirinya berada sekarang daripada mengikuti kedua orang itu. Sungguh. Namun isyarat dari sepasang iris abu-abu tersebut membuatnya tidak mempunyai pilihan apapun. Sembari merutuk pelan, ia mengekor di belakang Draco yang sudah berjalan beberapa meter di depan.

Ia sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir akan menemukan tubuh wanita berambut hitam itu menempel pada dinding dengan sepasang taring putih Draco terbenam di leher pucat tersebut.

Napasnya tersentak saat melihat pemandangan tersebut. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna mendengar bagaimana wanita itu mengerang dan mendesah dengan tubuh yang tidak henti-hentinya bergesekan pada tubuh bagian depan Draco sementara laki-laki itu terus membenamkan taring pada permukaan leher. Kedua mata Draco terpejam erat dan terlihat menikmati apa yang terjadi—sesekali ikut mendesah.

Ia merasa mual hanya dengan melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Perutnya bergolak tidak nyaman setiap kali mendengar pelacur itu mendesah dan mengerang di bawah kuasa Draco. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa Draco membiarkannya melihat hal seperti ini.

Ia sungguh ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini.

Dan itulah yang dilakukannya. Dengan cepat, ia membalikkan tubuh lalu berlari.

Berlari sejauh yang ia bisa tanpa menoleh sekalipun ke belakang.

**To be continued**

.

Please, don't kill me, okay? Review equals update ;)

**Draryyys10** — terima kasih sudah berkunjung. Err, rencananya memang hanya 3 chapter tapi entah mengapa plot bunny malah melebar ke mana-mana, orz. Tapi kalau memang pada akhirnya lebih dari 3 chapter, tidak akan sampai lebih dari 10an kok. Mohon bersabar untuk update karena semester ini saya sibuk sekali D:

**xena** — oke, sudah dilanjutkan. Maaf atas keterlambatan dan terima kasih sudah berkunjung ;)

**MJ **— hai juga~! Sudah dilanjut, ya? Terima kasih sudah berkunjung.

**Guest** — sudah di-update ;)

**zayn key **— saya perlu Bella di sini agak kejam dan psycho dibanding gila dan terobsesi pada Voldy #eh. Mate? Ah, tidak juga sih. Saya tidak begitu suka plot yang ada 'mate-mate'-nya. Ehhhh... Loki/Harry itu ya? Pengen dibuat, tapi masih banyak tunggakan fic jadi kalo dibuat MC, pasti bakalan lama update. Mungkin OS saja ya? Btw, makasih sudah mampir di A Man Behind the Veil. Review-nya sudah saya baca kok ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Ia berdiri seorang diri di luar sebuah bar kumuh yang terletak tepat di tengah kota kecil. Di atas kepalanya, ia bisa melihat hiasan kepala babi hutan yang digantung tepat di bawah salah satu rusuk atap; menaungi nama bar tersebut. Di dalam bar, beberapa laki-laki pekerja nampak bersorak-sorai ketika seorang rekan mereka berdiri di atas sebuah meja sambil menari dengan segelas _ale_ di tangan. Terlihat jelas keceriaan yang terpancar di wajah orang-orang itu setelah letih bekerja di ladang dan peternakan sepanjang hari.

Namun suasana di dalam bar tidak berlaku baginya. Saat ini, tubuhnya tengah kedinginan dan beberapa kali bergetar pelan ketika udara awal musim dingin berhembus membelai permukaan kulit dan menembus serat-serat kain tipis yang melekat di tubuhnya. Ia bahkan bisa melihat jelas bagaimana ujung jemari tangannya sedikit mengerut di tengah udara dingin.

Bukan pertama kali pada akhirnya ia meniupkan udara dari mulutnya pada ujung jemari tangan dan berharap setidaknya bisa mengurangi kedinginan yang dirasakannya saat ini. Sembari mendesah pelan, ia melirik ke arah bar. Mendesah lagi ketika menyadari jika sepertinya orang yang ditunggunya sejak tadi tidak kunjung datang.

Ia tidak menghitung berapa lama waktu yang sudah terlewat sebelum sepasang iris hijau cemerlangnya menangkap sosok laki-laki berjenggot dan mengenakan pakaian dengan warna yang menyolok muncul dari balik pintu bar, menyunggingkan senyum tipis ke arahnya sembari membenarkan letak topi jerami tua yang bertengger di kepala sosok tersebut.

Albus Dumbledore hanyalah seorang laki-laki tua dari sekian banyak orang yang ditemuinya sepanjang dua pekan terakhir dan bersedia membantunya pergi ke kota terdekat. Laki-laki dengan jenggot keperakannya itu melihat dirinya yang nampak berdiri kebingungan di pinggir jalan.

Tidak tahu harus ke mana...

Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Awalnya, ia menolak tawaran Albus Dumbledore dan bahkan berniat meninggalkan laki-laki itu. Bagaimanapun juga, Dumbledore adalah orang asing di matanya. Namun pada akhirnya, setelah menimbang bahwa ia tidak yakin dirinya akan bisa bertahan hidup tanpa bantuan dari orang lain, ia memutuskan untuk menerima uluran tangan Albus Dumbledore untuk membantunya. Baginya, laki-laki itu terlihat ramah dan baik. Albus Dumbledore bahkan tidak segan-segan memberinya makanan, tempat tidur gratis, dan bahkan tumpangan ke kota lain. Ia hanya perlu sedikit membantu laki-laki tersebut mengangkat peti-peti untuk diserahkan kepada pembeli.

"... Harry, _my boy_?"

Ia dengan cepat mendongakkan kepala sehingga bertemu langsung dengan sepasang iris biru cerah Dumbledore yang memperlihatkan raut sedikit bingung. Senyum tipis tersungging di wajahnya saat laki-laki itu menanyakan apa dirinya baik-baik saja. Dumbledore tertawa pelan dan menuntunnya ke arah sebuah pedati beratap milik laki-laki itu. Dua ekor kuda jantan berwarna cokelat tua segera meringkik pelan begitu Dumbledore berusaha melepaskan tali kekang yang terpasang pada sebuah palang.

"Kita mau ke mana, _sir_?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan. Ia sempat mendesah ketika udara hangat di dalam pedati mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya yang kedinginan. Dalam diam menggumamkan terima kasih saat Dumbledore menyodorkan sebuah selimut tebal kepadanya sementara laki-laki berjenggot keperakan itu mulai memerintahkan kuda untuk berjalan.

"Ah, kita akan ke Wiltsire," Dumbledore menjawab dengan senyum tersungging di wajah keriput laki-laki itu. "Aku tinggal di sana. Apa kau pernah ke sana, _lad_?"

Ia dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak tahu di mana tempat itu berada atau apakah dirinya pernah menginjakkan kaki di tempat tersebut. Ia bersyukur Dumbledore tidak mengajukan pertanyaan lain setelah mengatakan jika mereka perlu menempuh perjalanan selama satu hari penuh untuk sampai di tanah kelahiran Dumbledore.

Sementara Dumbledore tengah sibuk dengan pedatinya, ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Seperti biasa, pedati beratap itu dipenuhi dengan peti-peti berisi botol-botol anggur yang disusun dengan rapi. Beberapa karung berisi bahan makanan juga terlihat di samping peti anggur. Ia tahu bahwa Dumbledore adalah seorang pemilik sebuah perkebunan anggur. Setiap beberapa minggu sekali, laki-laki itu akan berkeliling dari satu kota ke kota yang lain mengirimkan pesanan anggur. Ia bahkan sempat mendengar cerita Dumbledore mengenai laki-laki itu yang pernah mengirimkan anggur sampai ke rumah-rumah bangsawan Inggris dan istana kerajaan.

Sampai saat ini, Dumbledore tidak pernah menanyakan asal-usulnya atau alasan mengapa ia bisa bepergian seorang diri jika melihat penampilannya yang seperti anak laki-laki biasa. Laki-laki itu bahkan sama sekali tidak menaruh kecurigaan apapun saat menawarkan bantuan kepadanya. Ia tidak tahu apakah Dumbledore adalah tipe orang yang mudah menaruh rasa kasihan terhadap orang lain ataukah itu memang sifat laki-laki tersebut. Ia hanya berharap jika laki-laki itu bisa membawanya jauh dari Southampton. Kota kecil di mana ia melarikan diri dari Draco Malfoy.

Ah, lagi-lagi memikirkan pemilik iris kelabu itu membuat perutnya seperti dihantam sesuatu yang tak terlihat. Dengan perlahan, ia mengalungkan kedua lengan pada pinggangnya sembari merapatkan kaki. Ia mendesis di antara selimut yang melekat di tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam erat.

Ia masih belum bisa melupakan mengapa dirinya melarikan diri dari laki-laki berkulit pucat itu. Ingatan mengenai sepasang taring Draco yang terbenam di permukaan kulit pelacur itu masih membekas di benaknya—menolak untuk pergi. Setiap malam, ia akan mendapati dirinya terbangun tiba-tiba. Dadanya terasa sesak seolah-olah semua persediaan udara dihisap paksa keluar dari tubuhnya. Selama beberapa saat, ia hanya akan terbaring dengan kedua pandangan menatap jauh ke depan sebelum menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan.

Apakah karena ia takut dengan apa yang dilihatnya? Ia tidak tahu. Ia hanya tahu jika melihat apa yang dilakukan Draco bersama pelacur itu membuat perasaannya tidak nyaman. Ia tidak tahu apa alasan Draco sehingga membuatnya melihat apa yang mereka lakukan. Apapun alasan tersebut, hal itu membuatnya seperti seorang anak yang tengah mengintip apa yang dilakukan orang tua mereka di malam hari. Ia bahkan masih sering merasakan wajahnya seperti terbakar mengingat bagaimana Draco terlihat sangat intim dengan orang lain.

Dumbledore tidak pernah bertanya mengapa ia tiba-tiba terbangun sambil memegangi dadanya. Laki-laki itu hanya akan meremas pelan bahunya, menyodorkan secangkir teh dengan campuran madu dan beberapa manisan jeruk kepadanya.

Ia sedikit berterima kasih karena itu. Untuk saat ini, ia sama sekali tidak ingin memikirkan atau membicarakan Draco Malfoy. Pemilik iris kelabu itu sudah tidak mengharapkan keberadaannya sama seperti apa yang dilakukan keluarga Dursley.

Ya. Sepertinya tidak ada seorangpun yang mengharapkan keberadaannya di dunia ini. Tidak ada satupun orang yang sepertinya mau berada di dekatnya dalam waktu yang lama. Pertama adalah kedua orang tuanya, kemudian keluarga Dursley dan pada akhirnya Severus Snape serta Draco Malfoy. Mau tidak mau ia berpikir kapan Dumbledore akan memperlakukannya sama seperti orang-orang itu; meninggalkannya sendiri.

Tanpa sadar, ia mendesis. Kedua matanya masih terpejam erat. Ia tidak yakin jika membuka mata, ia bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah. Ia adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang bahkan tidak berteriak dan menangis ketika Vernon Dursley menghukumnya. Ia hanya perlu menggelung tubuh seperti yang biasa dilakukannya untuk menyembunyikan diri sejenak dari sekitarnya.

Lalu tanpa disadarinya, semua akan berakhir dengan baik.

Dan mungkin itulah yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini.

Tanpa memedulikan sepasang iris biru cerah yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata bulan separuh milik Dumbledore, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas lantai pedati; menggelung diri dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Dumbledore tidak akan keberatan, pikirnya. Laki-laki itu sebelumnya sudah menyuruhnya beristirahat setelah mengangkat peti-peti berisi anggur ke gudang _Hog's Head_.

Mungkin dengan memejamkan diri sejenak, ia bisa menghilangkan perasaan tidak nyaman di perut dan dadanya.

Tapi ia seperti baru memejamkan mata beberapa menit ketika merasakan seseorang mengguncang pelan bahunya. Ia secara refleks menegakkan tubuh. Kedua matanya bergerak liar karena panik kalau pukulan akan mendarat di kepalanya jika tidak segera bangun dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk ketika kerabatnya. Kedua matanya baru terfokus terhadap sekeliling setelah tidak menemukan sosok besar Vernon Dursley atau raut marah dan kesal di wajah bibinya. Tanpa sadar, helaan napas lega meluncur dari bibirnya menyadari keberadaan Albus Dumbledore yang duduk di belakang kemudi pedati. Laki-laki itu tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, _my boy?"_

Ia menganggukkan kepala. "Ya, _sir_. Hanya mimpi buruk," jawabnya dengan suara serak. "Apa kita sudah sampai?"

"Ah, kita hanya perlu melewati lembah dan akan segera sampai. Aku hanya membangunkanmu untuk sarapan. Apa kau ingin permen lemon, Harry?"

Senyum tipis tersungging di wajahnya ketika Dumbledore menyodorkan beberapa permen dan roti beserta termos berisi teh. Dengan senang hati ia menyantap sarapannya pagi itu sementara kedua matanya tidak berhenti mengamati sekeliling. Lembah yang dilewatinya penuh dengan rumput dan semak belukar. Pedati Dumbledore harus berjalan di jalan setapak jika tidak ingin rodanya tergelincir di antara rumput yang basah karena empun.

Ia baru saja menyelesaikan sarapannya ketika matanya menangkap siluet sebuah bangunan di kejauhan.

Bangunan itu terlihat kecil dari kejauhan, berdiri di sebuah tebing yang menghadap ke utara. Di sekitar bangunan tersebut di kelilingi oleh hutan lebat dan terlihat gelap. Ia segera menyadari jika bangunan itu lebih menyerupai sebuah kastil ketika matanya menangkap dua buah puncak menara yang ada di kedua sisi bangunan tersebut. Memang terlihat kecil dari kejauhan, namun ia berani bertaruh jika kastil itu sangat besar.

"Itu Malfoy Manor," ujar Dumbledore seolah menyadari ke mana pandangannya tertuju. Ia menyadari jika saat ini tubuhnya menegang hanya dengan mendengar nama depan bangunan megah tersebut. "Satu-satunya manor yang ada di Wiltsire. Dulunya hampir seluruh tanah di wilayah ini adalah milik _Lord_ Malfoy."

"D-dulunya?"

Harry melirik Dumbledore dari sudut matanya, mendapati laki-laki itu tengah memainkan jenggot dengan pandangan yang mengarah ke depan.

"Sesuatu yang buruk terjadi kepada keluarga Malfoy," Dumbledore bergumam. "_Lord_ dan _Lady_ Malfoy ditemukan meninggal di suatu pagi yang cerah. Ah, kejadiannya sudah lama sekali. Aku hanya mendengar bahwa kedua bangsawan itu mati terbunuh di dalam manor mereka sendiri sementara anak laki-laki mereka menghilang. Sampai saat ini tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang membunuh kedua anggota keluarga Malfoy. Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa ada kutukan yang membayangi keluarga itu."

"Kutukan?"

"Itu hanya desas-desus yang beredar, _my boy_," Dumbledore menyela terlebih dahulu. "Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana kejadian sebenarnya. Berlalunya waktu membuat orang-orang melebih-lebihkan cerita yang ada. _Well,_ mengapa kita tidak membicarakan sesuatu yang lain? Membicarakan orang yang sudah lama meninggal bukanlah sikap yang baik, bukan?"

Ia berusaha mengabaikan kata-kata Dumbledore dan memilih diam. Pikirannya tertuju kepada apa yang dikatakan Dumbledore sebelumnya.

Ia mungkin tidak tahu banyak hal mengenai Draco. Baik Severus Snape dan laki-laki berkulit pucat itu tidak pernah menceritakan masalah pribadi. Setidaknya jika dirinya berada di sekitar mereka. Ia hanya mengenal Draco dengan mengamati apa yang dilakukan laki-laki itu. Tapi bukankah nama 'Malfoy' bukanlah nama keluarga yang umum? Jika memang demikian, bukankah ada kemungkinan jika Lord dan Lady Malfoy yang diceritakan Dumbledore adalah kerabat Draco? Dan jika memang benar kedua mendiang Malfoy itu adalah kerabat, bukankah itu berarti ada kemungkinan Draco akan ke tempat ini?

Sungguh, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa di antara semua tempat di dunia ini dirinya harus berada di Wiltsire?

Tapi... tidak ada jaminan pula jika Draco akan ke Wiltsire, bukan? Lagi pula, jika laki-laki itu singgah ke tempat ini pun belum tentu akan menemuinya. Bagaimanapun juga, Draco sudah—

Ia meneguk ludahnya sendiri dengan paksa ketika lagi-lagi perutnya seperti mencelos mengingat apa yang pernah dikatakan Draco. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat; berusaha mengenyahkan pikirannya mengenai sosok tersebut. Diputarnya kepalanya ke arah Dumbledore. Ia ingin bertanya kepada Dumbledore mengenai anak laki-laki yang dikatakan menghilang. Bukan karena ia peduli. Tidak. Ia hanya ingin memastikan jika Draco bukanlah anak laki-laki itu.

"Apa... apa Anda tahu siapa nama anak laki-laki keluarga Malfoy, _sir_?"

Selama beberapa saat, sepasang iris biru cerah itu menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Tentu saja," jawab laki-laki itu. "Namanya Draco. Draco Malfoy. Seorang anak yang pintar menurutku."

-o-

Ia ingat pernah bertanya kepada ibunya mengapa setiap beberapa hari wanita itu selalu menyuruhnya meminum satu piala penuh berisi darah. Ia ingat ibunya mengatakan hal itu perlu untuk mengontrol sesuatu di dalam dirinya untuk tidak keluar dan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk.

"_Apa ada monster di dalam diriku, _Mother_?"_ tanyanya waktu itu. Ia akan mendapati Narcissa Malfoy hanya tertawa pelan sebelum meninggalkan kecupan ringan di puncak kepalanya.

"_Tidak, Draco,"_ kata Narcissa. _"Tidak ada monster di dalam tubuhmu. Darah _lamiae_ di dalam tubuhnya melambangkan siapa sesungguhnya dirimu."_

Tapi ia merasa apa yang dikatakan ibunya adalah sebuah kesalahan. Kesalahan yang amat besar. Baginya darah _lamiae_ di dalam dirinya adalah seekor monster yang setiap saat akan lepas; mengamuk setiap saat jika kesiagaannya melemah. Selama hidupnya, ia sudah berkali-kali menyadari jika sisi _lamiae_ yang ada di dalam dirinya selalu berusaha untuk keluar ke dunia ini. Tapi berkali-kali pula, ia akan menahannya sekeras yang ia bisa. Ia tidak ingin berakhir seperti seekor binatang yang hanya mengandalkan insting daripada akal rasionalnya.

"Sampai kapan kau hanya terbaring diam seperti itu, Draco?"

Suara Severus Snape memaksanya untuk kembali ke kenyataan di sekelilingnya. Ia menggeram pelan dan membalikkan tubuh sehingga membelakangi ayah baptisnya. Sepasang iris kelabunya terpaku ke arah tirai yang menutupi jendela—menghalangi sinar matahari menerpa permukaan kulitnya. Ia hanya berharap jika Severus segera meninggalkannya sendirian seperti beberapa hari belakangan ini.

Tapi kenyataannya, laki-laki itu tidak juga beranjak dari ambang pintu. Hanya dengan mencium udara di sekitar sudah cukup baginya untuk mengetahui bahwa Severus masih berada di sana.

"Kau perlu berburu."

Ia mengabaikan begitu saja pernyataan dari Severus sama seperti beberapa hari belakangan. Sama seperti sebelumnya juga, ia akan menghabiskan waktu dengan berbaring di atas tempat tidur tanpa melakukan sesuatu. Ia juga memaksakan diri mengabaikan sensasi membakar di tenggorokannya yang merindukan bagaimana hangatnya darah segar.

"DRACO!"

"_What?!" _ia membalas raungan Severus yang menggema di ruangan. Sepasang iris merahnya berkilat marah ketika laki-laki itu, yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya, kini mencengkeram lengannya; memaksanya untuk berhadapan dengan sosok sang Master Ramuan. Ia bahkan tidak sempat melakukan sesuatu saat Severus menahan dagunya, membuka bibirnya dengan paksa sebelum memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam mulutnya.

Ia mendesah panjang begitu aroma darah segar menyerang indera penciumannya; mengirimkan impuls kenikmatan. Kedua matanya terpejam erat karena sensasi yang familiar begitu hangatnya cairan kental berwarna merah pekat itu mengalir dari bibir menuju tenggorokannya.

Namun sayang, sensasi itu hanya sekejap mata ketika kenikmatan itu digantikan dengan sesuatu yang lain. Darah segar yang biasanya nikmat kini terasa seperti abu di dalam tenggorokannya. Ia terbatuk keras, memuntahkan sisa darah keluar dari mulutnya dan mengenai selimut linen putih di hadapannya. Matanya kini terasa amat perih seperti ada air mata yang ingin keluar.

"Kau baik-baik saja?'

Tidak. Ia ingin mengatakan itu kepada Severus. Tapi tenggorokannya yang terbakar memaksanya untuk bungkam. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepala dan menghempaskan tubuh di atas permukaan tempat tidur. Salah satu lengan menutupi kedua matanya yang terpejam. Ia bahkan tidak melayangkan protes ketika untuk kedua kalinya Severus memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam tenggorokannya.

"Ramuan Pengganti Darah," Severus menjelaskan tanpa diminta. "Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Dingin dan... sedikit aneh."

Suaranya terdengar seperti geraman seekor hewan buas tapi ia berusaha mengabaikannya. Ia mengdesah pelan ketika tenggorokannya tidak lagi terasa terbakar. Ramuan apapun yang diberikan Severus tadi setidaknya jauh lebih baik dari darah yang diberikan laki-laki itu sebelumnya.

"Apa kau bisa berdiri? Kita perlu bicara dan aku memerlukanmu untuk tetap fokus."

Ia tidak menjawab namun memaksakan tubuhnya untuk duduk di atas tempat tidur. Walau enggan dan ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, ia tahu jika Severus tidak akan berhenti sebelum ia melakukan apa yang diminta laki-laki itu.

"Sepertinya tubuhmu menolak mengkonsumsi darah," Severus memulai. Mendengar hal itu membuat kedua matanya melebar. Menolak darah? Apa yang dimaksudkan ayah baptisnya? Hal seperti ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya, bukan? "Katakan padaku kapan terakhir kali kau makan?"

"Lebih dari empat pekan lalu."

Tiga puluh lima hari lebih tepatnya, suara di dalam kepalanya berkata. Ia mencoba untuk tetap memasang ekspresi pasif di wajah pucatnya ketika teringat jika satu bulan sudah ia tidak bertemu dengan pemilik iris hijau cemerlang itu. Sudah empat pekan lebih ia tidak mendengar berita apapun mengenai Harry.

Dan mungkin akan seperti itu untuk selamanya.

"Merlin, Draco. Kau tahu apa artinya itu?"

Ia tidak menjawab dan segera membuang pandangan ke arah lain. Apapun arti di balik kata-kata Severus ia menjamin bukanlah sesuatu yang baik. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin mendengar apapun penjelasan dari Severus karena ada kemungkinan jika laki-laki itu pasti akan melayangkan bentakan serta teriakan kepadanya. Dan hal seperti itu adalah hal yang tidak ingin didengarnya. Ia hanya ingin mengurung diri di dalam ruangan ini.

Tapi ia tahu Severus tidak akan membiarkan hal ini berlalu begitu saja. Ia kembali menggeram pelan saat laki-laki beriris hitam itu menarik bagian depan pakaiannya sehingga dirinya bisa melihat jelas ekspresi tidak suka di wajah seorang Severus Snape.

"Dengarkan aku, Mr. Malfoy," Severus menggeram. "Saat tubuh seorang setengah _lamiae_ seperti dirimu mulai menolak darah, itu pertanda jika sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Tubuhmu yang sudah lama tidak mengkonsumsi darah membuat sisi _lamiae-_mu melemah. Perlahan-lahan sampai pada akhirnya darah _lamiae_ di dalam tubuhmu akan menjadi _dormant_. Dan kau tahu artinya itu?"

Ia memilih tidak menjawab.

"Kau akan mati. Perlahan tubuhmu akan melemah—tidak berdaya. Kau akan mulai merasakan semua sel-sel tubuhmu seperti terbakar sementara kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Dan pada akhirnya, kau akan mati. Sangat pelan dan penuh rasa sakit. Apa kau menginginkan hal itu?"

Severus Snape melepaskan cengkeraman pada bajunya dengan menghentakkan tubuhnya ke belakang hingga berakhir membentur kepala tempat tidur. Kedua matanya berkilat marah atas apa yang dilakukan laki-laki itu. Ia ingin membalas, namun Severus sudah lebih dahulu menempelkan ujung tongkat sihir pada permukaan lehernya.

"Katakan padaku, Draco, apa kau ingin mati?"

Ingin mati? Tentu saja tidak. Ia masih belum membunuh Bellatrix Lestrange. Selama hal itu berlum terjadi, ia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya mati.

"Tidak," ia berkata dengan suara nyaris berbisik. "Aku tidak ingin mati, Sev."

Sang Master Ramuan itu menganggukkan kepala, menarik kembali tongkat sihir dari lehernya dan memasukkan benda itu di balik jubah. "Maka kau harus memperbaiki kekacauan yang kaulakukan. Mulailah makan. Sedikit demi sedikit sampai tubuhmu tidak lagi menolak darah. Ramuan yang kuberikan tidak akan bertahan lama. Lakukan secepatnya jika kau ingin bertahan hidup dan membunuh Bellatrix seperti apa yang kauinginkan. Kalau kau sampai terlambat, aku tidak segan-segan akan membunuhmu. Lebih baik kau mati di tanganku daripada melihat sosokmu yang menyedihkan."

Ia tahu jika Severus tidak sedang melontarkan lelucon kepadanya. Hanya saja, ia tidak tahu mengapa dirinya malah tertawa atas kata-kata laki-laki tersebut. Namun tawanya terdengar sangat asing; seperti bukan dirinya yang sedang tertawa. Ia segera terdiam ketika lagi-lagi sepasang iris hitam Severus menatapnya dengan pandangan yang asing.

"Sev—?"

"Apa ini karena anak itu? Potter?" Severus bertanya. "Kau seperti bukan dirimu sejak anak itu pergi."

Ia tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepadanya. Sepasang iris kelabunya memang tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Severus melihat seberapa besar akibat absennya keberadaan Harry. Tapi... walau demikian adanya, ia tahu dirinya cepat atau lambat harus membicarakan hal itu dengan orang lain.

"Apa kau yakin keputusan itu sangat tepat? Membiarkan Harry pergi, maksudku?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu, Draco." Severus beranjak dari tempat tidur sebelum berdiri di dekat jendela. Laki-laki itu terlihat menghindari pandangannya. "Pertanyaan itu tidak seharusnya kau tujukan padaku. Kau yang membuat Potter pergi. Kau juga yang seharusnya menjawab pertanyaan itu."

"Tapi aku tidak tahu jawabannya, Sev! Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk tidak berada di dekatnya lagi jika tidak ingin kehilangan kendali."

Severus mendecakkan lidah. "Aku memang mengatakan hal itu, tapi aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau kau akan menurutinya. Kau tidak pernah mendengarkanku jika menyangkut Potter." Severus terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan. "Katakan padaku. Apa yang kaupikirkan saat menyuruh anak itu pergi? Apa yang kaurasakan dengan melihatnya pergi begitu saja?"

Apa yang dirasakannya?

Ia hanya merasakan dadanya terasa sesak ketika melihat punggung Harry yang berlari menjauh. Kenikmatan yang dirasakannya dari darah yang mengalir di tenggorokannya menghilang tiba-tiba. Ia bahkan langsung menarik taringnya dan mendorong tubuh pelacur di dalam dekapannya ketika tidak lagi melihat sosok Harry. Ia menyadari jika ada keinginan kuat di dalam dirinya yang berteriak menyuruhnya untuk mulai berlari dan mengejar Harry. Bagaimanapun juga, ia masih bisa mencium aroma tubuh pemuda itu dari kejauhan.

Namun sisi lain dirinya menyuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal dan membiarkan Harry pergi. Sisi tersebut mengatakan hidup pemilik iris hijau itu akan lebih lebih jika tidak berada di dekatnya. Bukankah Harry hampir mati karena dirinya tidak bisa mengendalikan haus darahnya pada setiap tetes darah pemuda tersebut?

Ia harus mengakui kalau dirinya takut. Ia terlalu takut dan pengecut sehingga membiarkan Harry pergi begitu saja. Ia terlalu takut akan ketergantungannya kepada sosok tersebut—kepada aroma dan darah Harry. Seorang Malfoy tidak akan tergantung kepada orang lain. Seorang Malfoy tidak akan tergantung kepada seorang Muggle sekalipun.

Dan itulah yang membuatnya takut.

Ia takut jika semakin tergantung kepada Harry dan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi kepada sosok tersebut, ia akan berakhir seperti Bellatrix.

Kejam dan tunduk kepada monster yang ada di dalam dirinya.

Pemilik iris abu-abu itu tersentak pelan ketika merasakan remasan pada bahu kanannya. Ia mendongakkan kepala dan menatap—dengan salah satu alis terangkat—sosok Severus.

"Ayo. Aku akan mengatarmu berburu. Kau perlu tenaga yang cukup karena aku mendengar kabar keberadaan Bellatrix."

Laki-laki beriris hitam itu tidak membiarkannya mengatakan apapun sebelum pergi dari ruangannya. Selama beberapa saat ia mencerna apa yang dikatakan Severus Snape. Ia menggeram pelan ketika menyadari jika Severus pasti sudah mendengar keberadaan wanita itu sebelum menemuinya namun menolak mengatakan apapun setelah melihat bagaimana keadaannya.

"_Damn_ _you_, _Snape_," desisnya sembari beranjak dari tempat tidur; memutar bosan kedua matanya mendapati sudut bibir ayah baptisnya terangkat membentuk senyum mengejek.

-o-

Hampir tiga pekan sudah ia tinggal bersama Albus dan Ariana Dumbledore. Tanpa disadarinya, ia sudah membiasakan diri dengan rutinitas di perkebunan anggur milik laki-laki itu. Setiap pagi ia akan bangun dan membantu Ariana—adik Dumbledore—menyiapkan sarapan sebelum berangkat ke gudang anggur; memerika proses pembuatan minuman itu bersama Dumbledore. Laki-laki beriris biru cerah itu bahkan terkadang melayangkan pujian kepadanya karena melakukan tugas-tugas dengan baik.

Dan ia akan tertawa senang atas pujian dari laki-laki itu karena mendapat pujian bukanlah sesuatu yang sering didapatkannya ketika hidup bersama keluarga Dursley.

Seperti hari-hari biasanya, suasana pagi itu tenang. Ia akan turun dari kamarnya di loteng, meletakkan pakaiannya yang kotor di keranjang cucian dan berjalan menuju dapur. Sepasang iris hijau cemerlangnya mendapati Ariana sudah berdiri di depan perapian dan terlihat sibuk menyiapkan sarapan sementara Albus Dumbledore duduk di kursi meja makan dengan secarik kertas di tangan. Ariana akan melemparkan senyum ramah kepadanya dan Dumbledore akan menawarinya secangkir teh dengan campuran madu.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang menarik, _sir_?" tanyanya kepada Dumbledore sementara kedua tangannya sibuk meletakkan piring dan sendok di atas meja. Ia tertegun sejenak mendengar laki-laki itu mendesah pelan. Bukan hal biasa terjadi ketika seorang Albus Dumbledore mendesah. "_Sir_?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa, _lad_," Dumbledore menjawab, melipat surat dan meletakkannya di atas meja. "Alberforth memberi kabar jika wabah sudah mendekati Inggris Raya."

Mendengar hal tersebut membuatnya menggenggam sendok di tangannya dengan erat. Ia sangat tahu apa yang dikatakan Dumbledore. Bahkan bukan dirinya saja yang merasakan kecemasan. Ariana yang tengah sibuk memasak pun sampai menghentikan apa yang dilakukan dan berjalan mendekati Dumbledore; menanyakan apa Alberforth baik-baik saja.

_The Black Death—_Kematian Hitam—adalah salah satu hal yang ditakuti orang-orang selain penyihir. Ia pernah mendengar jika siapapun yang terjangkit wabah itu, kematian adalah satu-satunya akhir bagi mereka. Orang-orang menganggap bahwa wabah yang menyerang hampir semua bagian wilayah di luar Inggris Raya itu sangat mematikan. Sudah banyak orang yang tidak selamat setelah terjangkit penyakit tersebut.

Belum ada kepastian dari mana wabah itu berasal. Namun orang-orang di Wiltsire mengatakan jika Gereja Katolik Roma, instistusi keagamaan yang berpengaruh, sudah melakukan perburuan bukan hanya terhadap penyihir yang diduga menjadi asal wabah tersebut tetapi juga kaum minoritas seperti Yahudi. Para pendatang dan pengemis pun ikut menjadi korban keputusan tersebut.

Dan ia sungguh berharap jika wabah itu tidak sampai ke tempat ini.

**To be continued**

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan dua kali terima kasih karena sudah bersedia meninggalkan review. Yang dari kemarin nge-fave atau alert tapi belum sempat mampir, review-nya masih saya tunggu~! :D

**vrea** — saya usahakan tidak lama. Tergantung mood dan sempat-tidaknya saya ngetik saja. Draco menyebalkan karena ada alasannya. Semoga chapter ini bisa menjawab alasan itu ;)

**MJ** — Bellatrix muncul lagi kok. Tapi ga sampai segitunya. Terkesan drama sekali kalau alurnya begitu #nahlo.

**Zayn key** — bergajik? #ngakak #ikutnepukkepalaHarry err, saya ga keberatan kalau Draco langsung disamperin dan ditusuk. Tapi nanti Harry sama siapa? Rencananya memang OS, tapi entah kapan bisa saya buat #kaburah

**Drayyys10** — semoga chapter ini sudah bisa menjawab pertanyaannya ya? Terima kasih atas doanya ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Sepasang iris abu-abunya hanya bisa menatap pemandangan di sekitarnya dengan sorot penuh keterkejutan. Ia membiarkan topeng Malfoy yang selalu terpasang di wajahnya terlepas begitu saja kala melihat tubuh-tubuh yang tergeletak di pinggir jalan—membiarkan membusuk tanpa ada yang peduli. Sementara itu, penduduk di sekitarnya tampak tidak merasa terganggu dengan keberadaan tubuh-tubuh tidak bernyawa tersebut. Mereka melakukan aktivitas seperti biasanya. Namun ketika Muggle-Muggle itu menyadari keberadaannya dan Severus, ia dengan cepat menyadari pandangan tidak suka yang dilemparkan ke arahnya. Ketakutan lebih tepatnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya kepada Severus yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya.

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu terlihat tengah menuntun kuda sembari mengedarkan pandangan di desa kecil yang mereka lalui. Ia memilih untuk tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun saat Severus meninggalkan kudanya begitu saja dan berjalan mendekati mayat yang tergeletak tidak bernyawa di depan pagar tanaman. Ia mengikuti langkah kaki laki-laki itu; mengernyit setelah melihat kondisi mayat tersebut.

Ia bisa menduga kalau mayat seorang laki-laki itu hanyalah seorang Muggle. Bisa dikatakan, pemandangan yang dilihatnya sekarang bukanlah pemandangan yang indah. Mayat yang tergeletak di depannya dengan posisi tubuh yang aneh terlihat seperti sudah lama dibiarkan begitu saja. Lalat-lalat mengerubungi tubuh membusuk itu. Permukaan kulit mayat itu sudah mengkerut tapi tidak lantas membuatnya tidak menyadari ada noda hitam di kuku dan sekujur tubuh tersebut.

"Wabah Hitam," Severus berbisik di sampingnya. "Aku tidak menduga jika wabah itu sudah sampai sejauh ini."

"Apa—?"

Severus melemparkan tatapan mencemooh kepadanya. Tentu saja ia berusaha tidak mengacuhkan hal itu.

"_The Black Death_. Wabah Besar. _The Great Pestilence_," ujar Severus sembari meraih sebuah saputangan dari balik mantel bepergian dan membersihkan tangan sebelum membuang saputangan itu tepat di wajah mayat di hadapan mereka. "Terserah kau mau menyebutnya seperti apa. Wabah ini sudah banyak menjadi perbincangan orang-orang. Ini adalah pandemi yang menyerang dunia. Banyak Muggle dan penyihir yang meninggal karena wabah ini. Kudengar bahkan populasi manusia menurun dengan drastis akibat wabah ini."

Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Mengapa aku baru mendengar hal seperti ini?"

Sekali lagi Severus Snape melemparkan tatapan mencemooh kepadanya.

"Sungguh, Draco? Kau ingin tahu alasannya?" Ia mengabaikan sindiran dari laki-laki di sampingnya. "Kau tidak lupa apa yang kaulakukan satu bulan terakhir, bukan? Di saat seluruh dunia dilanda kepanikan karena Wabah Hitam, kau malah mengurung diri dari dunia ini karena kepergian anak itu. Sungguh?"

"Sev—"

Laki-laki berambut hitam berminyak itu mengibaskan tangan tepat di depan wajahnya—berhasil membuatnya bungkam—sebelum berjalan kembali ke arah kuda mereka.

"Aku tidak merasa heran wabah ini menyerang dengan cepat," kata Severus ketika mereka sudah meninggalkan desa itu. "Setelah musim dingin yang hebat beberapa pekan lalu, persediaan makanan di beberapa tempat menipis dengan cepat. Banyak petani yang menderita gagal panen sehingga makanan menjadi sangat mahal. Kelaparan terjadi di mana-mana hingga mengakibatkan kekurangan gizi yang pada akhirnya berimbas pada penurunan kondisi tubuh. Banyak Muggle yang pada akhirnya terjangkit wabah ini dan meninggal."

Ia merasakan perutnya bergolak tidak nyaman ketika ingatan mengenai tubuh-tubuh tidak bernyawa yang tergeletak di pinggir jalan dengan kondisi mengenaskan melintas di benaknya. Ia memang bukan orang yang begitu menyukai Muggle. Di matanya mereka hanyalah makhluk egois yang akan segera merasa terancam jika ada makhluk yang lebih kuat dari mereka. Tapi hanya karena pandangan itu tidak langsung membuatnya menerima bagaimana mayat-mayat itu diperlakukan seperti demikian—terlihat seperti karung beras yang tidak lagi terpakai.

Tapi pada akhirnya, pikirannya dengan cepat teralihkan dari ingatan itu ketika kuda miliknya yang melaju cepat melewati padang rumput luas yang terbentang di hadapannya. Ia tidak ingat sudah berapa lama berjalanan yang dilakukannya bersama Severus. Ia juga tidak begitu ingat kota dan desa apa saja yang sudah dilewatinya. Ia hanya ingat bagaimana dirinya berusaha memfokuskan perhatian terhadap keberadaan Bellatrix Lestrange.

Severus adalah orang pertama yang menyadari bagaimana cara mencari keberadaan wanita itu. Ia tidak perlu lagi tergantung pada aroma tubuh Bellatrix untuk melacak wanita tersebut. Tidak tahu apa alasannya, kali ini Bellatrix melakukan tindakan berbeda.

Semuanya bermula ketika Severus dan dirinya melewati sebuah desa di dekat pegunungan. Desa itu adalah petunjuk terakhir mengenai keberadaan Bellatrix. Dari penduduk desa, ia mendengar bagaimana beberapa anak menghilang secara misterius di tengah malam selama dua pekan terakhir. Ia juga sempat mendengar jika salah satu penduduk desa, yang sempat melihat seorang anak keluar dari rumah di tengah malam, mengatakan ada seorang wanita berambut kusut dan bertubuh kurus berdiri di depan pintu anak itu sebelum menghilang begitu saja di tengah udara kosong.

Tidak perlu petunjuk lagi baginya dan Severus untuk menyadari bahwa wanita itu adalah Bellatrix apalagi setelah ia mencium aroma samar dari wanita itu di kamar anak tersebut.

Tapi apa yang dilakukan Bellatrix dengan menculik anak-anak Muggle?

Ia tidak mengetahui jawaban itu sampai sekarang. Ia hanya tahu jika ada anak yang menghilang, maka di sanalah Bellatrix berada.

"Kita perlu—"

"Tidak." Ia terlebih dahulu memotong kata-kata Severus, mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari sepasang iris hitam laki-laki itu, dan memerintahkan kudanya untuk terus berlari; membiarkan begitu saja ranting-ranting pepohonan di hutan lebat yang mereka lewati mengenai permukaan wajahnya. "Bellatrix sudah dekat. Aku bisa merasakannya. Kita hanya—"

Tapi kali ini dirinyalah yang tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimat yang ingin dikatakannya. Bukan karena Severus memotong kata-katanya. Tidak. Ia terpaksa menelan kata-katanya sendiri ketika Helios membawanya keluar dari hutan ke sebuah tanah lapang. Helios meringkik protes saat tanpa sadar dirinya menarik tali kekang untuk membuat kuda itu berhenti.

Napasnya kini tercegat. Jantungnya berdetak berkali-kali lipat lebih cepat. Ia tidak menyadari bagaimana dirinya mencengkeram tali kekang dengan kuat seolah-olah tali itu adalah penopang hidupnya. Kedua pupilnya melebar dengan sempurna menatap pemandangan yang sangat dikenalnya.

Tanah lapang itu...

Siluet dari bangunan megah di kejauhan yang berdiri kokoh laksana sebuat benteng...

Segera saja ingatan-ingatan yang sudah dikuburnya mengenai sebuah rumah megah di dekat tebing, mengenai apa yang dilakukannya di tempat itu, menyeruak dari alam bawah sadarnya.

Ia sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan Bellatrix di Wiltshire—di tanah kelahirannya.

-o-

"Ada apa—?"

Ia yang mendengar Ariana melayangkan pertanyaan dengan segera mendongakkan kepala. Sepasang matanya menatap tidak mengerti ke arah wanita itu. Ariana dengan segera mengangkat tangan setelah melihatnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu sebelum mengalihkan perhatian ke arah pintu rumah yang tertutup. Tidak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk menyadari keributan di luar pintu kediaman Dumbledore. Ia tidak bisa mendengar jelas apa yang terjadi di luar sana. Namun apapun itu, beberapa penduduk desa terlihat membawa obor dan alat-alat pertanian; berkumpul di jalan desa. Tidak lama berselang, ia mendengar suara pintu depan yang terbuka lalu disusul sosok Albus Dumbledore berjalan memasuki dapur.

"Albus?" Ariana kembali bertanya. Kening wanita itu berkerut dengan nada cemas tersirat jelas setelah melihat Albus Dumbledore mendudukkan diri di kursi, melepaskan topi jerami yang dipakai dan meletakkannya di atas meja makan. Sepasang iris biru cerah itu terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Colin Creevey menghilang," ujar Dumbledore dengan suara pelan. Segera saja bayangan anak laki-laki berusia sepuluh tahun yang selalu mengikuti ke manapun dirinya pergi melintas di benaknya. Ia mengenal siapa Colin. Ayah anak laki-laki itu adalah seorang pemerah susu yang tinggal dua rumah dari rumah Dumbledore.

"Kapan? Bukankah tadi siang Colin masih membantuku di perkebunan?"

Dumbledore tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaannya. Laki-laki berjenggot keperakan itu terdiam sejenak sembari memainkan jemari tangan yang terkait di atas meja.

"Tidak ada yang tahu, sayangnya, _my boy_," Dumbledore berkata beberapa saat kemudian. "Colin tidak pulang walau sudah jam makan malam. Dennis mengatakan jika dia tidak melihat Colin setelah makan siang. Kami berencana untuk mencari Colin setelah orang-orang berkumpul."

"Bolehkah aku ikut, sir?"

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan cukup keras setelah sepasang iris biru cerah Dumbledore menatapnya. Ia tidak sadar bagaimana dirinya mendesah lega sembari menyunggingkan senyum tipis kepada laki-laki itu setelah Dumbledore mengijinkannya ikut mencari Colin. Ia tidak terlalu terkejut atau heran ketika menemukan beberapa laki-laki dewasa berkumpul di depan gereja dengan membawa obor, lentera, dan sabit. Beberapa di antara mereka terlihat cemas. Tentu. Ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Colin Creevey bukanlah anak pertama yang dikabarkan menghilang begitu saja.

Tiga hari yang lalu Amos Diggory mendatangi kediaman Dumbledore dan menanyakan apakah dirinya melihat keberadaan Cedric atau tidak. Menurut penuturan laki-laki itu, Cedric tidak pulang ke rumah keluarga Diggory sejak Amos menyuruh pemuda tersebut melepaskan kuda di tengah padang rumput. Sampai sekarang pun tidak ada yang tahu di mana Cedric berada walau penduduk desa sudah mencari di beberapa tempat—bahkan sampai ke tengah hutan sekalipun.

Langit sudah menjadi gelap dengan bintang yang bertaburan ketika penduduk desa bersama dirinya berusaha mencari Colin. Hanya terdengar suara teriakan penduduk desa yang memanggil nama anak laki-laki itu; memecah suasana hening di sekitarnya. Ia beberapa kali berusaha mengeratkan syal tebal yang melilit lehernya ketika angin malam bertiup. Ia tidak pernah pergi ke dalam hutan terutama pada saat seperti ini. Albus Dumbledore selalu mengatakan kepadanya untuk tidak pergi ke hutan setelah matahari terbenam.

Ia tidak tahu mengapa suasana hutan saat ini terasa aneh. Mungkin hanya dirinya yang menyadari hutan di sekitarnya terlihat tenang dan sepi. Tidak ada satu pun suara dari burung-burung atau serangga hutan malam ini dan hal itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Walau hutan adalah tempat yang jarang dihuni manusia, tidak masuk akal baginya tidak ada suara dari binatang hutan. Belum lagi, ada perasaan aneh seperti seseorang yang tengah mengamati dirinya di antara kegelapan hutan. Ia merasakan hal itu bahkan sebelum mengikuti penduduk desa memasuki kegelapan hutan.

Kedua matanya mencoba menyapu ke kegelapan hutan di sekitarnya. Ia masih bisa melihat siluet beberapa penduduk desa yang membawa obor dan lentera tidak jauh darinya. Namun saat ia berniat menyusul orang-orang itu karena menyadari dirinya tertinggal di belakang, suara gemerisik dari semak-semak di sebelah kanan memaksanya untuk tidak bergeming di tempatnya.

"... Colin?" panggilnya setelah mendengar ada sesuatu yang bergerak di balik semak-semak. Ia berusaha tidak mengacuhkan suara di kepalanya yang memerintahkannya untuk memanggil Albus Dumbledore. Siapa yang pernah tahu apa yang bersembunyi di sana. "Colin? Kaukah itu?"

Ia berjalan mendekati asal suara. Lentera di tangan kanannya menjadi satu-satunya penerangan. Ia mengulurkan lentera sementara tangan kirinya yang menggenggam tongkat kayu menyibak semak-semak di hadapannya. Raut terkejut dengan jelas terlukis di wajahnya setelah mendapati ada pergerakan di hadapannya yang dengan cepat menerjangnya. Ia bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk sekadar menghindar; membuatnya terjatuh dengan punggung yang menghantam lantai hutan dengan cukup keras.

Ia sempat meringis tapi sesuatu yang membungkam bibirnya membuatnya terdiam. Kedua pupilnya melebar merasakan kehangatan yang terasa familiar di atas tubuhnya. Sebelum sempat memproses apa yang tengah terjadi, hembusan napas yang menerpa telinganya membuat tubuhnya tersentak. Ia mencengkeram erat tongkat kayu di tangannya, mengayungkan benda itu kepada penyerangnya namun hanya berakhir sia-sia kala sosok itu sudah terlebih dahulu menahan serangannya dengan tangan kosong.

"Jangan bergerak, Potter. Jangan. Kumohon."

Tongkat kayu di tangannya terlepas begitu saja ketika suara itu menyapa telinganya. Ia mengenali suara itu—siapa pemilik suara tersebut—hingga membuat tubuhnya membeku dan tidak bisa digerakkan. Kedua matanya melebar dengan ekspresi terkejut yang tidak repot-repot ingin disembunyikannya. Jantungnya berdetak dengan keras; memukul tulang rusuknya tanpa henti.

"D—Draco?"

Napas yang berhembus di tengkuknya tiba-tiba saja berhenti; membuatnya menyadari bahwa dugaannya benar. Segera saja perasaan aneh di perutnya menyeruak kembali setelah sekian lama terlupakan.

Marah...

Kesal...

Kecewa...

Semua perasaan itu berkumpul menjadi satu di dasar perutnya, menggelegak, dan ingin keluar dengan cepat. Dan satu-satunya hal yang terpikirkan olehnya saat ini hanya satu. Didorongnya tubuh di atasnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Sempat terkejut menemukan sosok itu dengan mudah didorongnya menjauh. Ia berusaha keras mengabaikan bagaimana sepasang iris abu-abu itu berkilat aneh.

"Harry—"

Ia tidak membiarkan laki-laki itu menyelesaikan apa yang ingin dikatakan kepadanya. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya yang tertunduk, meraih tongkat kayu dan lentera miliknya yang telah pada lalu berdiri.

Dan tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia berlari menjauhi sosok itu. Sekali lagi berlari hingga tidak ada satu pun yang diingatnya selain mencoba melupakan keberadaan laki-laki tersebut.

Ia sama sekali tidak berharap bertemu dengan Draco Malfoy lagi.

-o-

Ia hanya terdiam dan tidak bergerak sedikit pun melihat punggung pemilik iris hijau cemerlang itu sekali lagi menjauh darinya. Ia juga tidak menyadari sejak kapan tangannya terkepal erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Bibirnya kini terkatup rapat sembari berusaha meredakan napasnya yang menderu. Ia sempat mendesis pelan sebelum mengumpat dan berdiri; mengejar pemuda itu yang pergi ke tempat yang tidak seharusnya.

Harry tidak seharusnya berlari ke arah itu—ke arah Malfoy Manor yang selama ini dihindarinya.

Ia sungguh ingin menertawakan bagaimana Takdir yang seperti tengah mempermainkannya. Ia tidak pernah berpikir mengejar Bellatrix Lestrange ke Wiltshire akan membawanya menemui Harry. Ia tidak pernah berpikir akan menemukan pemuda itu tinggal di rumah Albus Dumbledore, seorang laki-laki tua yang dulu diingatnya sering berbicara dengan Severus.

Mengapa sepertinya dunia sangat sempit?

Mengapa di antara semua tempat di dunia ini Harry harus menetap di Wiltshire?

Severus sudah pernah mengatakan kepadanya jika ia memang tidak ingin berhubungan dengan Harry lagi, ada baiknya dirinya tidak menemui pemuda itu. Hanya saja, setelah secara tidak sengaja mendengar seorang anak yang tiba-tiba menghilang dan menemukan Harry yang ingin ikut mencari, ia tidak bisa mencegah keinginannya untuk mengawasi pemuda itu—untuk sekadar memastikan Harry baik-baik saja.

Ia seharusnya tahu berada di dekat pemuda itu—mencium aroma tubuh Harry—akan membuatnya kembali kehilangan kendali. Sekali lagi ia kembali merasakan bagaimana gravitasi seolah-olah menariknya ke arah pemuda itu hanya dengan mencium aroma tubuh Harry di udara di sekitarnya. Ia yang tidak lagi bisa mengontrol tubuhnya sendiri untuk tidak mendekati pemuda itu. Aroma tubuh dan darah pemuda tersebut seperti ambrosia baginya.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali; mencoba untuk fokus terhadap keadaan sekitarnya. Suasana hutan yang sepi membuatnya bersiaga. Ia tahu jika bukan dirinyalah yang menyebabkan keheningan aneh ini. Makhluk-makhluk hutan sedang merasa ketakutan sehingga memilih untuk bersembunyi di sarang mereka masing-masing. Mereka sangat tidak menyukai keberadaan _werewolf_, _vampire_, dan bahkan _lamiae_.

Cukup mudah baginya untuk mengetahui keberadaan Harry. Aroma tubuh pemuda itu tercium jelas di antara aroma hutan. Tidak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk mengejar pemuda tersebut; menemukan sosok itu berdiri tepat di depan reruntuhan Malfoy Manor yang terlihat megah walau sudah ditinggalkan selama belasan tahun.

Tapi sebelum ia sempat mendekati Harry, aroma pekat yang menggantung di udara menyapa penciumannya. Ia mengenali aroma amis yang bercampur dengan aroma mirip besi mengkarat. Ia juga mengenali aroma lain di antara aroma-aroma itu. Dan hal tersebut membuatnya menggeram, memamerkan sepasang taringnya ke arah sesuatu tidak jauh darinya dengan kedua mata yang berkilat sebelum berlari ke arah Harry dan berdiri tepat di depan tubuh pemuda itu.

Ekspresi wajahnya saat ini seperti seekor hewan buas yang tengah berburu. Ia berani bertaruh. Sepasang iris merahnya tidak berkedip melihat pemandangan yang tersaji tidak jauh darinya.

Pemandangan dari sosok Bellatrix Lestrange yang tengah membenamkan taringnya di leher seorang anak laki-laki berkulit kecokelatan; menghisap seluruh darah anak laki-laki itu hingga tidak bersisa setetes pun. Ia sempat mengernyit menyadari jika kuku tangan kanan Bellatrix terbenam di dada Muggle itu; merobek permukaan kulit dan membuat darah segar mengotori permukaan tanah.

"Colin..."

Ia mendengar Harry berbisik di belakangnya. Melirik dari balik bahu, ia mendapati ekspresi terkejut di wajah pemuda itu. Harry terlihat tidak mempercayai apa yang tengah dilihatnya.

"Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini, Potter," katanya pelan sembari melirik ke arah Bellatrix. Wanita itu sepertinya menyadari keberadaannya. Bellatrix mendongakkan kepala. Kedua mata merah itu seolah-olah menyala di bawah naungan sinar bulan yang redup. Sudut bibir Bellatrix terangkat membentuk seringai mengerikan sebelum wanita itu tertawa keras. Tawa mengerikan yang bahkan mampu membuat tengkuknya meremang.

"_Well_... _well_... _well_..." Bellatrix beranjak berdiri. Dengan mudahnya melempar tubuh Colin ke samping seperti sebuah boneka yang rusak. Sepasang mata merahnya masih bisa melihat darah segar yang mengalir di sudut bibir wanita itu. Melihat hal tersebut membuatnya tanpa sadar menjilat bibirnya sendiri. "_Inkle-inkle Drakie-poo_. Kita bertemu lagi rupanya. Masih tidak menyerah untuk mengejarku, hmm?"

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum membunuhmu, _Bibi_," gumamnya sembari memberi penekanan di kata terakhir. Bellatrix kembali tertawa dengan mata yang memperlihatkan kesenangan. Ia mengamati bagaimana wanita itu merentangkan kedua tangan dan berputar seperti tengah menari.

"Membunuhku?" Bellatrix mencemooh. "Masih terlalu cepat bagimu, _Drakie-poo_. Dan asal kau tahu, setengah _lamiae_ sepertimu tidak akan bisa membunuhku. Kau itu beruntung, kau tahu. Aku bisa saja membunuhmu dengan mudah sama seperti Cissy dan Lucy. Kau ingat apa yang kulakukan kepada kedua orang tuamu? Aku membunuh mereka, menghujamkan kuku tanganku pada jantung ibumu. Dan kau mau tahu apa yang kulakukan selanjutnya? Aku membakar mereka sampai tidak bersisa! Dan kali ini—"

Ia tidak membiarkan Bellatrix berkata lebih dari itu. Tanpa memikirkan apapun—tanpa memedulikan hal lain—ia menerjang ke arah wanita tersebut, mendorong tubuh Bellatrix hingga menyebabkan tubuh bibinya terjatuh dan menghantam tanah dengan keras. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat leher pucat wanita di hadapannya; membenamkan kuku-kuku tajamnya pada permukaan kulit Bellatrix. Ia mendesis dan menggeram. Amarahnya meluap ketika bayangan masa lalu kembali berputar tepat di depan matanya; bayangan sosok ibunya yang tergeletak di atas lantai yang dingin, bersimbah darah, sementara Bellatrix sibuk mengoyak jantung ibunya.

Ia benci mengingat bagaimana dirinya yang tidak berdaya dan hanya melihat apa yang dilakukan wanita itu.

"Kau akan mati di sini, _Aunt Bella_," ia menggeram di antara bibirnya yang terkatup rapat. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup lebih dari ini, kau tahu."

Anehnya, ketika ia mengatakan hal itu, Bellatrix tidak merasa ketakutan. Wanita itu malah menyeringai senang sembari tertawa.

"Tidak, Keponakanku," kata Bellatrix dengan nada senang. "Kaulah yang akan mati sekarang."

Dan saat itulah ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dengan cepat menembus tubuhnya dari belakang. Kedua mata merahnya teralih dari wajah Bellatrix ke dadanya; menemukan sesuatu yang berkilau tertimpa cahaya bulan. Napasnya tercekat melihat ujung pedang Gryffindor yang menembus tubuhnya dan membuat cairan merah segar merembes keluar dari luka di tubuhnya setelah Bellatrix mencabut pedang itu.

Ia sungguh tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat Bellatrix mencoba melepaskan diri. Rasa sakit pada dadanya sangat tidak tertahankan. Nyeri dengan cepat menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya; membuatnya mendesis pelan. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya untuk sekadar berharap rasa sakit itu menghilang. Tapi ketika Bellatrix mencabut pedang Gryffindor dari tubuhnya, rasa sakit itu terasa bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

Ia hanya bisa berteriak. Berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa sementara di hadapannya, Bellatrix tertawa seperti orang gila. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mendengar suara Harry yang berteriak memanggil namanya dari kejauhan.

Mengapa ia selalu terlihat menyedihkan di hadapan Bellatrix?

Demi apapun di dunia ini. Ia adalah seorang Malfoy. Seorang Malfoy tidak akan membiarkan ada yang melihat kondisi menyedihkan mereka. Malfoy harus selalu terlihat sempurna di mana siapapun—bahkan seorang Muggle sekalipun. Apa yang akan dipikirkan Lucius Malfoy jika melihatnya seperti ini?

Kecewa?

Ia mendesis memikirkan hal itu. Ia sungguh tidak mengharapkan mendiang ayahnya hanya memandangnya dengan sebelah mata. Ia adalah penerus satu-satunya dari keluarga Malfoy.

Ia tidak ingin berakhir seperti ini, terlebih di hadapan pemilik iris hijau cemerlang itu.

**To be continued**

.

Update tidak terduga! Terima kasih masih bersedia berkunjung ke sini. Terima kasih juga atas review yang sudah diberikan~! ;)

**Zayn key** — chapter kemarin memang tidak ada drarry-nya. Tapi di chapter ini sudah ada ya—walau sedikit? Perbedaan lamiae dengan vampir? Erm, tidak jauh beda sih. Hanya saja dari situs yang saya baca, lamiae tidak terlalu tergantung pada darah atau akan menjadi abu jika terkena sinar matahari. Ada banyak versi mengenai lamiae sendiri dan di sini, saya merubah beberapa hal mengenai lamiae. Ada baiknya coba di-googling saja, orz.

**Drayyys10** — terima kasih sudah datang lagi~! Pertanyaan kemarin sudah terjawab di chapter ini ya ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning:** character death, deskripsi yang mendominasi, dan **LIME** yang sangat-sangat implisit sampai mungkin tidak akan disadari #wink

-o-

Ketika melihat bagaimana pedang besar itu menembus dada Draco, ia merasakan napasnya tercekat. Kedua pupilnya melebar menyaksikan bagaimana darah memuncah keluar begitu Bellatrix menarik pedang tersebut sebelum mengoyak dada Draco dengan kuku tangan yang panjang dan tajam. Pandangannya mengabur menyaksikan darah di mana-mana; mengotori pakaian Draco, wajah Bellatrix, dan permukaan tanah yang gelap. Ia tahu Bellatrix tengah tertawa. Ia melihat dengan jelas di wajah wanita itu. Hanya saja ia tidak bisa mendengar tawa Bellatrix. Telinganya seperti mendadak menjadi tuli. Perhatiannya saat ini lebih terfokus kepada sosok laki-laki beriris abu-abu tidak jauh darinya.

Entah mengapa, apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya berlangsung dengan sangat perlahan. Tubuhnya mendadak menjadi kaku dan sulit untuk digerakkan sehingga ia hanya diam melihat tubuh Draco yang terlempar beberapa meter hingga akhirnya menghantam sebuah batang pohon besar dan merosot di atas permukaan tanah. Ia tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu saat melihat Bellatrix berjalan ke arah Draco seperti seekor singa betina yang ingin memangsa buruannya.

Ia tahu dirinya tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun jika berhadapan dengan Bellatrix. Ia hanyalah seorang anak laki-laki bisa—seorang Muggle. Bellatrix Lestrange pasti akan dengan sangat mudah membunuhnya.

Lalu... lalu apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Draco begitu saja, bukan? Dan di mana Severus Snape? Satu-satunya orang yang bisa membantu Draco adalah laki-laki itu tapi sampai saat ini ia tidak menemukan sosok tersebut di manapun.

Ia menyadari jika saat ini tubuhnya mulai bergetar. Ia mencengkeram erat tongkat kayu di tangannya. Tidak jauh darinya, Bellatrix terlihat tengah mengangkat tubuh Draco tinggi-tinggi. Ia merasakan dadanya mencelos menyaksikan laki-laki itu tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Darah masih mengalir deras dari luka di dada Draco; mengotori hampir seluruh pakaian laki-laki itu. Sekali lagi Bellatrix tertawa. Kilat aneh terlihat jelas di sepasang mata wanita tersebut. Ia hampir saja memejamkan kedua matanya ketika Bellatrix mengarahkan ujung pedang Gryffindor ke dada Draco jika saja ia tidak mendengar geram mirip hewan buas dari laki-laki berkulit pucat itu.

Dan saat itulah ia menyaksikan untuk pertama kalinya sisi lain dari seorang Draco Malfoy.

Draco menggeram pelan dan membuat Bellatrix terdiam seketika. Ekspresi terkejut tampak di wajah pucat wanita itu kala kedua mata Draco yang sempat terpejam mulai terbuka dengan perlahan. Ia tergidik mengamati sepasang iris abu-abu itu berubah menjadi warna merah yang sepertinya menyala di tengah kegelapan malam. Laki-laki itu kembali menggeram sembari memamerkan sepasang taring tajam di antara gigi-giginya. Ia sungguh tidak bisa menyembunyikan pekik terkejut ketika sepasang bayangan hitam menyerupai sayap muncul di punggung Draco; terbentang lebar di bawah sinar bulan.

Entah mengapa melihat sosok pemilik iris abu-abu yang seperti itu membuatnya berpikir bahwa Draco adalah malaikat yang jatuh dari langit. Ya. Malaikat.

Semuanya berlangsung dengan sangat cepat. Bellatrix sama sekali tidak membuang waktu untuk menjauh dari Draco ketika melihat sayap itu. Wanita tersebut bahkan seperti berusaha melarikan diri. Namun Draco jauh lebih cepat. Hanya dengan sekejap mata, ia sudah menemukan sosok Bellatrix terbaring di atas tanah yang kotor dengan tubuh Draco mengunci di atas wanita tersebut.

Bellatrix mendesis marah begitu juga dengan Draco. Melihat kedua sosok itu saling memamerkan sepasang taring mereka yang tajam mengingatkannya dengan perkelahian dua binatang buas yang memperebutkan makanan. Ia kembali merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hingga membuatnya memeluk diri sendiri dengan kedua tangan.

Dari jauh, ia memerhatikan bagaimana Bellatrix Lestrange meronta sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari kuncian Draco. Ketika berhasil, wanita itu dengan cepat melayangkan tendangan ke perut Draco; membuat laki-laki itu terhuyung ke belakang. Draco dengan cepat bisa menguasai diri. Laki-laki berkulit pucat itu seperti memanfaatkan sepasang sayap di punggungnya untuk kembali menerjang ke arah Bellatrix, mencekik leher pucat wanita itu sebelum melemparkan sosok tersebut ke salah satu batang pohon. Suara kepakan sayap burung-burung hutan terdengar seperti dengung kumpulan lebah ketika tubuh Bellatrix berhasil membuat pohon besar itu tumbang.

Bellatrix menggeram marah. Iris mata wanita itu berubah menjadi merah seperti warna mata Draco. Tapi laki-laki itu tidak terlihat takut atau merasa terancam. Draco kembali menerjang Bellatrix dan mengunci tubuh wanita itu dari belakang. Bellatrix tidak bisa melakukan apapun bahkan saat sepasang taring Draco merobek permukaan leher wanita itu dan membenamkan taringnya di sana. Ia melihat wanita itu hanya meronta sambil menggeram namun tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih hingga pada akhirnya kuku-kuku tajam dari tangan Draco menembus tubuh Bellatrix dari belakang.

Bellatrix seketika itu juga mendadak terdiam. Kedua pupil wanita itu melebar sesaat sebelum menjerit keras ketika kuku-kuku tajam Draco menembus dada wanita itu. Di matanya saat ini Bellatix terlihat seperti orang yang tidak waras jika melihat bagaimana tubuh wanita itu menggeliat dan meronta sambil sesekali mengeluarkan suara bernada tinggi menyerupai suara sebatang besi yang menggores permukaan kaca.

Ia mengernyit mendengar suara yang dikeluarkan Bellatrix di tengah suasana hutan yang sunyi. Walau tidak ingin melihat bagaimana Draco dengan mudahnya melempar tubuh tidak berdaya Bellatrix, kedua matanya sama sekali tidak bisa berpaling dari pemandangan itu. Ia bahkan tidak membuang pandangan ke arah lain ketika Draco meraih pedang Gryffindor yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari Bellatrix dan menghujamkan ujung pedang itu tepat ke dada wanita tersebut; membuat Bellatrix menjerit kesakitan selama beberapa saat sebelum wanita itu terdiam dan tidak bergerak.

Ia kembali menemukan darah memuncah saat Draco menarik pedang Gryffindor dari tubuh Bellatrix dan menghujamkan ujung pedang itu ke tubuh wanita tersebut berkali-kali seperti orang yang kehilangan akal. Draco juga tidak terlihat memedulikan darah Bellatrix yang mengotori wajahnya. Laki-laki itu seperti tidak memedulikan apapun selain menghujamkan pedang ke tubuh Bellatrix walau sudah sangat bisa dipastikan wanita itu sudah mati.

Sebelum ia menyadari apa yang tengah dilakukannya, kedua kakinya sudah berlari mendekati Draco. Laki-laki beriris abu-abu itu masih tidak berhenti walau ia sudah menahan lengannya. Draco bahkan sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Mr. Malf—Malfoy!" serunya namun ia tidak mendapat respons apapun dari laki-laki itu. Ia menyadari sepasang iris merah itu seperti bergerak liar—tidak fokus atas panggilannya. "MR. MALFOY!"

Pemilik iris abu-abu itu menggeram pelan. Ia tergidik kala sepasang iris merah itu menatapnya dengan nyalang. Tapi bukannya menjauh, ia semakin mencengkeram erat lengan kanan Draco sembari berusaha melepaskan pedang Gryffindor dari tangan laki-laki itu. Ia berusaha tidak mengacuhkan kondisi tubuh Bellatrix yang tampak seperti baru saja dicabik oleh hewan buas. Sepasang mata wanita itu terlihat kosong seperti tidak mempunyai kehidupan.

Ia kembali memanggil laki-laki di hadapannya; berharap setidaknya Draco berhenti sejenak. Ia sungguh tidak suka melihat sosok Draco yang seperti sekarang. Laki-laki itu terlihat seperti... monster.

"D—Draco...," panggilnya lagi dan ia sedikit terkejut ketika Draco memperlihatkan respons dengan berhenti menggeram dan menghujamkan pedang ke tubuh Bellatrix sebelum memutar kepala untuk melihatnya. Sepasang iris merah itu menatap lekat ke arahnya. Ia merasakan tubuhnya bergetar pelan karena pandangan tersebut.

"Draco."

Laki-laki di hadapannya mengerjap beberapa kali hingga ia tidak melihat lagi sepasang iris seperti warna darah melainkan dua manik abu-abu yang dikenalnya. Draco tidak mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya dan hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Ia merasakan napasnya tertahan saat melihat Draco mengulurkan tangan kanan—yang berlumuran darah—ke wajahnya; membelai pipi kiri, sudut bibirnya, dan bergerak turun ke rahang hingga berhenti di bagian belakang lehernya.

"Harry..."

Itu adalah kata pertama dan terakhir yang didengarnya dari laki-laki itu sebelum merasakan hentakan pelan pada lehernya. Tubuhnya ditarik dengan paksa. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan Draco sebelum merasakan ada sesuatu yang menekan keras permukaan bibirnya. Kedua matanya membulat menyadari apa yang terjadi.

Ia tidak pernah berciuman di bibir sebelum ini. Satu-satunya 'ciuman' yang pernah diberikan kepadanya adalah kecupan di pipi dari Hermione Granger ketika hari ulang tahunnnya atau kecupan pelan di puncak kepalanya yang diterimanya dari Mrs. Weasley setiap kali ia berkunjung ke kediaman keluarga itu.

Dan sekarang... ketika Draco menempelkan bibir pada bibirnya sembari menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak menjauh, ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain berdiri diam dengan ekspresi terkejut yang tidak ingin disembunyikannya. Kedua matanya masih melebar. Ia bahkan masih tidak memberikan respons apapun saat Draco memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil pada permukaan bibirnya.

Ciuman Draco terasa aneh. Ia memang belum pernah berciuman sebelum ini. Dari cerita Ron, ia selalu menduga jika ciuman pertama itu akan terasa sangat manis seperti madu atau gula. Tapi sekarang, ia hanya mencium aroma amis dan besi mengkarat. Ia tidak merasakan apapun selain bagaimana Draco menekan dan melumat sambil sesekali menjilat bibirnya. Ia yang tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya lebih memilih untuk tidak melakukan apapun sampai pada akhirnya Draco menarik wajah menjauhinya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan menatap sepasang iris abu-abu di hadapannya dengan kening berkerut.

Ia tidak bisa menduga apa yang tengah dipikirkan Draco. Apakah laki-laki itu marah? Apakah Draco senang? Ia sama sekali tidak tahu. Draco saat ini tengah memperlihatkan ekspresi wajah yang pasif. Dan saat ia membuka mulut untuk menanyakan hal itu, topeng pasif di wajah Draco mendadak runtuh. Draco meringis pelan sebelum terbatuk. Cairan kental berwarna gelap keluar dari sela-sela gigi laki-laki itu; menetes tanpa henti.

Draco kembali terbatuk dan menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menutup mulut. Laki-laki itu tampak meremas dadanya. Ia terkejut ketika menyadari jika masih ada luka di dada Draco yang belum berhenti mengeluarkan darah.

Seperti sebelumnya, ia sungguh tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya—hal apa yang harus diperbuatnya untuk menolong laki-laki itu. Ia hanyalah pemuda biasa yang sama sekali tidak mengerti apapun mengenai penyihir atau makhluk-makhluk mistis. Ia sungguh berharap jika Severus Snape berada di sini. Setidaknya laki-laki itu bisa melakukan sesuatu, bukan?

"Apa... apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ia tahu pertanyaannya terdengar konyol dan tidak sepantasnya ditanyakan. Hanya dengan melihat ekspresi kesakitan di wajah Draco ia tahu laki-laki di hadapannya tidak dalam keadaan baik. Draco tengah menderita dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia hanya tahu—

Kedua matanya membelalak. Ia ingat apa yang bisa dilakukannya untuk menolong Draco. Dengan cepat ia mendekati laki-laki itu dan membuka beberapa kancing teratas dari kemeja yang dikenakannya sebelum mendekatkan lehernya ke bibir Draco.

"G—gigit," bisiknya dengan nada suara terbata. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan apapun lagi selain berusaha menyelamat Draco. "Kurasa ini bisa membantu."

Ia tahu jika Draco menyadari tidak ada pilihan lain selain meminum darah dari tubuhnya ketika dalam sekejap ia merasakan dua taring tajam laki-laki itu merobek permukaan lehernya. Ia hanya bisa mendesis saat Draco mulai meminum darahnya dalam tegukan besar dan dalam. Tubuhnya sempat tergidik merasakan hembusan napas Draco menerpa tengkuknya serta salah satu tangan pemilik iris abu-abu itu menari di punggungnya—sekadar membuatnya santai.

Ia ingat apa yang terjadi saat terakhir kali Draco meminum darahnya. Ia kembali merasakan tubuhnya panas seperti ada sesuatu yang membakarnya dari dalam sehingga membuat darah yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya mendidih. Tapi ia tidak merasakan sakit. Ia justru merasakan sesuatu yang aneh seperti tengah menggelegak di perutnya. Napasnya mendadak menjadi berat. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia bahkan harus memejamkan matanya saat sensasi aneh dengan perlahan mulai membuat tubuhnya menggeliat tidak nyaman.

Setiap kali Draco meneguk darah dari tubuhnya, sensasi panas itu semakin terasa. Ia mencengkeram erat kedua sisi tubuh Draco dan tanpa sadar menarik tubuh laki-laki itu mendekat ke arahnya. Begitu tubuhnya menempel pada tubuh Draco, ia mengeluarkan suara menyerupai desahan pelan; tidak sadar bagaimana tubuh di hadapannya menegang. Ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin sensasi panas yang semakin lama membuatnya tidak nyaman segera menghilang.

Draco sepertinya tahu bagaimana cara menghilangkan hal itu. Ia tidak melayangkan protes kala Draco mengalungkan lengan pada pinggangnya. Ia tidak bisa mencegah teriakan-teriakan kecil meluncur keluar dari bibirnya setiap kali Draco meminum darahnya sembari mengirimkan friksi-friksi yang aneh namun mampu membuat kepalanya pusing. Dan ketika laki-laki berkulit pucat itu meneguk darahnya untuk terakhir kali, ia mendesah panjang sembari menghentakkan kepalanya ke belakang. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram sisi tubuh Draco layaknya sebuah tali penyelamat yang tidak ingin dilepaskannya walau apapun yang akan terjadi.

Ia merasa sangat lelah. Sungguh sangat lelah hingga tidak ingin membuka kedua matanya. Tubuhnya seperti tidak lagi bertulang—hanya seonggok daging di tempat penjagalan. Ia tidak yakin apakah bisa berdiri jika Draco tidak menahan tubuhnya. Ia hanya ingin tidur di atas tempat tidur yang nyaman dan selimut tebal.

Dan pada akhirnya, tergoda oleh suara di telinganya yang menyuruhnya untuk tidur, ia memilih untuk menyambut kantuk yang menyerang.

-o-

Sinar matahari yang menyilaukan segera menyambutnya ketika pertama kali membuka mata. Ia sempat mengerang sesaat dan berusaha menutup kedua matanya dengan punggung tangan. Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, ketika kedua matanya sudah mampu menyesuaikan diri dengan sekeliling, ia berusaha mengedarkan pandangannya untuk melihat di mana dirinya berada. Sepasang iris abu-abunya segera mendapati pemandangan asing dari ruangan tempatnya tengah terbaring dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh setengah telanjangnya.

Ia berusaha untuk berdiri namun berakhir dengan tertidur kembali setelah merasakan tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan. Ia mendesis karena rasa sakit pada dadanya; membuatnya menggerakkan tangan untuk mengetahui apa yang membuat tubuhnya terasa sakit. Keningnya berkerut menemukan kain berwarna putih kekuningan dengan bercak darah melilit dada dan perutnya.

Ia merutuk pelan setelah ingat apa yang terjadi. Namun sesaat kemudian, kerutan kembali muncul di keningnya ketika ia sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya masih hidup. Bukankah pedang Gryffindor sudah menembus tubuhnya? Bukankah seharusnya ia sudah mati? Lalu mengapa ia bisa berada di dalam kondisi seperti ini? Apa yang terjadi?

Kepala keluarga Malfoy itu merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Ia tahu jika ada sesuatu yang terlupakan. Ia bisa merasakan hal itu. Tapi sekeras apapun ia berusaha mengingat, tidak ada ingatan apapun yang muncul dan itu membuatnya menggeram pelan.

"... Kau sudah sadar rupanya."

Ia sedikit terkejut karena tidak menyadari keberadaan Severus Snape di ruangan itu. Sepasang iris abu-abunya tidak mendapatkan kesulitan untuk menemukan di mana Severus berada. Laki-laki berambut hitam berminyak itu tengah berdiri di ambang pintu sambil membawa beberapa botol berukuran kecil. Ia tidak melayangkan protes sedikit pun ketika Severus membantunya duduk dan memasukkan cairan di dalam botol itu ke dalam mulutnya. Ia hanya mengernyit merasakan panas mulai menyebar di dasar perutnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya dengan suara parau. Ia melihat Severus menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Kau tidak ingat?" Severus berbalik bertanya sembari melakukan pemeriksaan terhadap tubuhnya dengan tongkat sihir. "Kau sungguh tidak ingat, huh?"

"Ingat mengenai apa?"

Severus menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh seolah-olah ia baru saja melakukan sesuatu.

"Mengenai kau yang sudah membunuh Bellatrix."

Perlu beberapa saat baginya untuk mencerna pernyataan Severus sebelum pada akhirnya kedua matanya melebar. Ia menatap tidak percaya ke arah laki-laki itu. Membunuh Bellatrix? Dirinya?

Bagaimana—?

Seolah-olah kata-kata Severus adalah sebuah pemicu, ingatan-ingatan yang sepertinya ia lupakan menghantamnya dengan cepat. Ia ingat jelas apa yang terjadi malam itu. Apa yang dilakukan Bellatrix Lestrange padanya, apa yang ia lakukan kepada wanita itu, dan apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Kembali mengingat semua itu tidak bisa mencegahnya untuk tidak tertawa sekeras yang ia bisa—sepuas yang diinginkannya. Ia bisa merasakan beban berat di pundaknya menghilang begitu saja.

"Aku membunuh Bellatrix," ia berkata di tengah-tengah tawanya. "Aku membunuhnya. Ini bukan sekadar mimpi 'kan, Sev?"

Severus menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, Draco. Ini bukan mimpi. Kau sudah membunuh Bellatrix."

Senyum puas terlukis jelas di wajah pucatnya. Akhirnya... akhirnya setelah belasan tahun bergulat dengan kebenciannya kepada Bellatrix, ia bisa membunuh wanita itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Ia bisa membalaskan apa yang dilakukan wanita itu kepada kedua orang tuanya. Ia tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini sebelumnya. Ia bahkan akan dengan mudah melupakan rasa sakit pada tubuhnya.

Sungguh, tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan kemenangan yang dirasakannya saat ini.

"Lalu... di mana tubuh—"

"—aku sudah membakarnya. Segera setelah aku menemukanmu tidak sadarkan diri di dekat _manor_."

"Oh. Aku mengerti." Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada kecewa di dalam suaranya. Selama ini ia berharap bisa tubuh Bellatrix terbakar di depan matanya. Ia menghela napas dan kembali mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan. "Di mana kita?"

"Di rumah Albus Dumbledore," jawab sang Ahli Ramuan itu. "Kau terluka parah dan hanya tempat ini yang memungkinkanku untuk merawatmu."

Mendengar kata-kata Severus mengenai Albus Dumbledore membuatnya teringat mengenai sosok laki-laki bertubuh besar dengan jenggot kemerahan dan kepribadian yang aneh. Albus Dumbledore adalah salah satu penduduk di Wiltshire yang mempunyai perkebunan anggur. Laki-laki itu mempunyai hubungan yang baik dengan Severus. Beberapa kali Severus pernah mengajaknya bertemu dengan Albus Dumbledore sebelum kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya, ia tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan laki-laki itu.

"Apa yang terjadi malam itu?"

Ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Severus kepadanya membuat perasaan senang atas keberhasilannya membunuh Bellatrix menguap begitu saja. Tubuhnya menegang dengan cepat sementara tangannya terkepal di atas selimut yang menutupi setengah tubuhnya. Ia tidak langsung menatap Severus atau menjawab pertanyaan laki-laki itu. Ia memilih untuk diam karena tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

Ia sangat ingat apa yang terjadi malam itu. Ia ingat bagaimana dirinya berubah menjadi sosok _lamiae_ dan membunuh Bellatrix Lestrange dengan kekuatan itu.

Monster...

Begitulah ia memanggil makhluk yang ada di dalam tubuhnya. Makhluk itu—_lamiae—_adalah monster yang selama ini berusaha disembunyikannya dari dunia. Selama hidupnya ia sudah menyadari keberadaan monster itu di dalam dirinya. Selama itu pula ia berusaha untuk tidak sekalipun membuat makhluk tersebut keluar.

Kepala keluarga Malfoy itu mengusap wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia masih tidak menjawab pertanyaan Severus. Jika bisa, ia bahkan tidak ingin menjawabnya dan mengubur semua itu begitu saja. Belum lagi, ia juga ingat dirinya memperlihatkan monster itu di hadapan Harry.

Harry...

Ia terhenyak. Kedua matanya bergerak liar ke sekeliling. Ia tengah berusaha mencari keberadaan pemuda beriris hijau cemerlang itu di kamar tersebut. Tapi nyatanya, Harry tidak ada di manapun. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada pemuda itu setelah... setelah—

Oh, _Merlin_, ia sungguh tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya akan melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya kepada Harry. Tapi jauh dalam dirinya, ia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Harry bukanlah sesuatu yang tidak disukainya. Entah sejak kapan ia mulai menyukai bagaimana hangatnya tubuh Harry di pelukannya atau rasa bibir pemuda itu di bibirnya. Ia segera merasakan tubuhnya memanas ketika ingatan malam itu kembali melintas di kepalanya atau ketika pemikiran mengenai menghabiskan sehari penuh bersama Harry di pelukannya.

Ia mengakui bahwa darah Harry memang memabukkan. Tapi... tubuh pemuda itu jauh lebih memabukkan dibandingkan apapun.

"Di mana Harry?" Ia tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Severus sebelumnya. Pertanyaan itu tidak penting lagi sekarang. "Kau tahu di mana dia?"

Severus tidak langsung menjawab.

"Kau... kau tidak meninggalkan Harry di—"

"—tentu saja tidak, Draco," potong Severus dengan nada mencibir. "Kaupikir aku laki-laki yang tidak mempunyai perasaan dengan meninggalkan orang yang sudah menolongmu—lagi—begitu saja di tengah hutan?"

"Tidak."

Severus menganggukkan kepala. "Anak itu ada di kebun anggur bersama Albus," kata laki-laki itu. Kedua mata Severus menatapnya dalam diam. "Tapi kau tidak bisa menemuinya sebelum mengatakan padaku apa yang terjadi malam itu karena Potter sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun. Bagaimana kau bisa membunuh Bellatrix? Bagaimana kau bisa mendapat luka serius di dadamu tapi kau masih bisa selamat?"

Ia tahu Severus tidak akan membiarkannya pergi begitu saja. Ia juga tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat dirinya harus menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya. Ini adalah kali pertama sisi _lamiae_-nya bangkit. Ia tidak ingin melakukan pertaruhan yang tidak pasti jika suatu hari nanti monster itu akan kembali muncul karena harus diakuinya, ia menyukai kekuatan monster itu. Kekuatan besar yang tidak pernah dibayangkan berada di dalam dirinya. Ia tidak akan bisa membunuh Bellatrix tanpa kekuatan itu, bukan? Walau ia membenci monster tersebut, ia menyukai kekuatan itu.

Selama satu jam lebih ia menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada malam itu tanpa sekalipun memandang ke arah Severus. Dengan sedikit ragu, setelah selesai menceritakan semua itu, ia mencoba melirik ke sosok Ahli Ramuan tersebut. Ekspresi wajah Severus mengeras. Rahang laki-laki itu terkatup rapat. Ia menduga Severus akan mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi setelah beberapa menit berlalu, laki-laki itu masih tetap bungkam.

"Kau sungguh bodoh, Draco. Apa kau tahu itu?"

Ia memutar bosan kedua matanya. "Aku tahu. Tapi harus kau ketahui juga saat itu aku tidak bisa mencegahnya. Aku tidak ingin mati sebelum membunuh Bellatrix. Tapi... asal kau tahu juga, aku tidak berniat untuk menggunakan kekuatan itu lagi."

Severus terlihat tidak mempunyai pendapat yang sama dengannya namun laki-laki itu hanya menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Aku punya berita mengenai Bellatrix." Ia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Severus menaikkan sebelah alis dan mengisyaratkannya untuk berbicara. "Ini mengenai apa yang dilakukan Bellatrix beberapa minggu terakhir. Apa kau ingat Bellatrix mulai menculik anak-anak dari beberapa desa?"

"Ya."

"Bellatrix bukan hanya menculik anak-anak tapi juga meminum darah mereka," jelasnya. Ia sempat memejamkan matanya sejenak. Segera ingin muntah ketika semua ingatan mengenai kehidupan seorang Bellatrix Lestrange berputar di kepalanya. "Bukan hanya itu. Saat anak-anak itu mati, Bellatrix mengambil jantung mereka. Dia menggunakan jantung itu... _well_, untuk ritual."

"Ritual apa?"

Sepasang iris abu-abunya mengeras menatap Severus. "Wabah Hitam. Bellatrix menggunakan jantung mereka dalam ritual untuk menciptakan wabah itu."

**To be continued**

.

Review? Terima kasih sudah membaca terima kasih juga atas review-nya ;)


End file.
